Initialing Days
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: A huge poison spread out happened down town of tokyo.Kagome a reseacher has to find a way to stop it with her skills.But her rival Inuyasha seems to get in the way with that.The situation begans to get harder for the both of them.More than they think.
1. Chapter 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!

A/N:Sorry about deleting Illusions Butterfly, BUT I DID NOT delete Royal Thoughts, and Traits. I asked my sister to do something for me, and she deleted it. Saying "Paybacks a Bitch." I still don't know what I did, but I promise you all, this isn't gonna be deleted.

Initialing Days Chapter One

Kagome groaned as the alarm screeched from the other side of the room. She tried her absolute best to block out the noise. Alas, to no avail. She kicked off the covers, and stomped over to the clock. Nearly snapping the button off.

She quickly got dressed, and left to her job. When she arrived to the huge business office, her cell began to ring,

"Hello?"

"You finally getting to work on time?"

Kagome giggled, "Sango, how many times are you going to throw that in my face?"

"Until you stop being late."

She sighed, "I'm at the office now, I'll meet you upstairs in a bit."

"Alright."

She hung up, and walked into the building. A woman with long blood red hair, and cheerful jade eyes called,

"Good morning, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled, "Hey Ayame, any files for me today?"

"Un huh."nodded Ayame, typing around on the computer. "They should already be in the office."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks!See you at lunch."

"Alright!"

When she got all the way to the fourth floor, she walked into a huge office, and sat her stuff down on the white couch. Sango walked in,

"About time, you have a lot of files printing out."

Kagome groaned, "Just what I need.This week is going to be just as busy as the last."

"Don't be so sad, Kagome."came Miroku's voice.

Kagome walked over to the printer, ignoring his comment. She picked up all the paper when the printer stopped. It took two hands to hold the huge stack. She walked into the back room, and closed the door. Kagome sat down in front of the computer, and looked down at the first page:

**Issue: Poison Spread Out had occured downtown Tokyo. Over sixty people have been infected. Over twenty have been killed. We need a skilled researcher, scientist, known in health, etc... to be put in this case. We need you, Kagome Misa Higurashi, to be in this highly ranked case. **

**Report to the hospital, soon as possibly, and do what you do best. We have a feeling that this poison has been specified. The hospital crew made sure this information got to them, before us. We are planning to update. Cut off ALL cases until this case has been cleared from the air.**

**Your Boss,**

**Kimimaru Yuiitaga**

Kagome leaned back in her seat, and smirked. This was going to raise her salary for sure. She quickly packed up all of her belongings, and rushed out the door. Everyone was talking, obviously, about the big poison spill. Sango called,

"Kagome where are you going!?"

Kagome called, "Guess who got the Poison Spread Out case?"

"Darn!I really wanted this one?Need any assistance!?"called Miroku.

Kagome called leaving, "No thanks!Leave it to me!"

"She loves torturing me."sighed Miroku.

Sango laughed, "Oh, get over it.We have our own part in this case, let's get to work."

Miroku nodded, and followed her into the computer room. Meanwhile, Kagome was already on climbing into a secretary office. She quietly snuck out, and went to the closes patient room. Kagome heard a ghastly cough from inside, and entered. A boy not older than the age of fifteen sat in the bed.

Kagome smiled,

"Hey, I'm Kagome."

He wheezed, "I'd put on a mask if I were you."

"Right."nodded Kagome grabbing a mask, and slipping it on her face.

He grumbled illy, "What is it?"

"I'd like to know what happened.Fully detailed."smiled Kagome.

He hissed, "A couple of men blocked off the roads.They had on mask, and these tubes.This smoke began to come out of them.It looked like fog, and the smell was disgusting!"

"Poisonous fog?"whispered Kagome to herself, as he erupted into a fit of coughing.

A growl came, "Long time no see, wench."

Kagome stood, and turned around. She glared at the person she despised most. Inuyasha Takahashi. He walked over to the boy, and gave him a cup with pills in them. She snorted,

"Last I checked, my name was Kagome."

Inuyasha hissed, "Last I check, your name was jackass."

"Oh!You big-headed abnormal dog!"snarled Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned even more, "Better than being a useless human."

"You're the one to talk, considering you married one!"

He spat, "Don't you dare talk about my wife that way!"

"Then don't start any type of argument!"yelled Kagome, gathering her stuff.

Inuyasha called after her, "Still ugly as ever!"

The door slammed, and the boy blinked. Almost afraid. Inuyasha smiled,

"Relax.I don't treat my patients that way."

He relaxed, "What if she becomes your patient."

"She's to proud to be my patient.I have to report her to the government.I gladly will."smirked Inuyasha leaving the room.

The boy took his pill, and shook his head. Inuyasha sighed,

"Anyway, you get some rest.I don't want you to end up dead."

The boy gasped, "I'm gonna die?"

"Only if you don't listen to what I'm telling you.Now go to sleep."smirked Inuyasha, turning to leave.

Inuyasha reported to a room on the first floor. There were policemen inside, and two other doctors. One a woman. The police asked,

"I can't take action unless I know this young ladies name."

Inuyasha smirked, "Kagome Misa Higurashi.That's the girl's name."

"How do you know her?asked the woman doctor.

He frowned, "I've known her since pre-k.Sadly, we aren't very good friends."

"We'll track her down.You all have a nice day."grunted the policemen, leaving.

Inuyasha smirked, "I wish I could she her face."

_**Back At The Office**_

Kimimaru sighed, "I'm deeply sorry for my employee's recklessness."

"There aren't any rules that says I can't talk to patients."blared Kagome.

The police, Vice, sighed, "There are rules saying that you can't sneak into the hospital, and that you have to have permission to see patients.You could have been infected."

"That's my problem."hissed Kagome.

Vice glared, "It's going to be your ass next time you do it."

"Whatever."grunted Kagome, leaning back into her seat.

Kimimaru sighed heavily, "This will never happen again."

"I hope not.Let's go men."ordered Vice walking out the door.

Kimimaru sighed, "Kagome.I've known you since you for over a years now.I expected you to not get caught."

"It won't happen again."whispered Kagome standing. "Though I did find out some stuff."

Kimimaru shook his head, "Some isn't enough.Don't send me anything unless, it's past ten pages."

"Yes sir."

He nodded to her, "You're dismiss, but give this a brake for a while.Let the government thing you've left it alone."

"I will."nodded Kagome.

Kimimaru stopped her by saying, "Your father would be proud." (This doesn't mean he's dead.)

"I can only imagine."whispered Kagome, and then continued to leave.

Kimimaru went back to his work.

_**Upstair**_

"Wow, Kagome.Inuyasha's a doctor!?I guess he was serious about becoming one."smiled Sango.

Kagome glared, "Your point!?I'm unimpressed.That low life can impress no one but his wife."

"Do remember, Kikyo is your older half sister."stated Miroku.

Kagome glared, "Your point?We hated each other.I was the shadow of her, and that made her more powerful.Me more weak.I'll never forgive her."

"In preschool.You two were inseparable."smiled Sango remembering.

Kagome shrugged, "That was then, and this is now.She use to live with her father, until he died.She moved in.Different.He was like a second father to me, but she had no right to make my life miserable!"

"Calm down, Kags."sighed Sango. "Can we change the subject.'

Kagome stood, "I rather not.I'm going home.I'll see you all later."

"Later days!"

Kagome muttered, "For more than a week, I'll be more like initialing days."

_**Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Two

Kagome yawned as she clicked around on her computer. She sat in her own house, alone. No one else to walk in. No boyfriend, no sibling, nothing. She was still young, no worries.

She was typing her little bit of information:

**Poison Spread Out (SPO) had occurred here very, very rarely. Employee had taken action to get details. His coughing was ghastly, and he was very pale. His description on what happened wasn't too graphic, but good enough to think of the rest. Happens that a group of men, and maybe women blocked off the roads. **

**They all had on masks. Obviously, they were used to block out the poison. Tubes, were in their hands as well. Once everyone knew something was wrong, I suppose, they tried to scatter. The tubes were opened, and a deadly flog seeped into the area. **

**The victims right away noticed the sickening smell, and began to drop like flies. The ones that stayed to watch, of course. The one's on the ground dead, the ones that smelt it, and was still running got infected. This poison is unknown. So far, all I have is that the poison was a fog-like substance.**

**The odor was terrible, and it was deadly. Could kill human beings faster than a blow to the head. Humans. Demons. Half demons. **

**I have to research on rather only humans were effected.**

The phone began to ring in the kitchen. Kagome got up, and went into the kitchen. She picked and answered,

"Hello?"

A unwanted voice came, "I'd like to see you try that again."

"Go to hell, Inuyasha."snarled Kagome. "You're wasting my time with you immaturity.No wonder I wasn't interested in you then."

He growled, "Whatever."

"Yeah, exactly.There's more you want to say, yes, I know.If you're trying to grow up now, don't talk to me again."grumbled Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Look, if you pull something like that off again.You're going to get hurt."

"By whom?"

He rolled his eyes, "The government, and I won't hesitate to report you again."

"Snitch!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Snitch?Whose the child now?"

"Oh shut up, anyway.. you're in my boss told me to leave the case alone.If I disobey, I'll get fired.So don't worry.Go back to your precious Kikyo."smiled Kagome grabbing a soda.

He grumbled, "She's still at work."

"At least you have someone home waiting for you, or coming to you.I don't have neither.So be happy with what you got."

Inuyasha felt guilty all the sudden, "Kagome.."

"Wow, this one time.You call me by my name.Brilliant, but not worth my time, Inu-puppy."smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "Stop calling me that!"

"I use to call you that.When we were friends, of course."

There was silence. Kagome didn't know he only called to hear her voice, and only imagining holding her in his arms. Inuyasha didn't know she wanted to be held in his arms. Wait! This is crazy, they both thought. He's married.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I have to go."

"Whatever."

He glared, "Yeah, whatever."

"Later."

He hung up soon as Kikyo walking into the house. She walked over to him, and gave him a passionate kiss. She asked,

"Who were you talking too?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Someone from the hospital.Your sister came in, interrogating patients."

"How sad.She acts just like her father.Big words, and curious personality.A total waste."complained Kikyo.

Inuyasha felt a little angry at that. Though, he wouldn't know why. Kikyo yawned,

"I'm to bed?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm still testing some stuff, but I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright, sweety.I might already be asleep when you come up though so goodnight."smiled Kikyo wrapping her arms around him.

Inuyasha nodded, "Arlight."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she left. Inuyasha sometimes regretted marrying Kikyo. She became a big time lawyer, which seemed a bit over the board. She'd went to college for five years, and he went for six. He didn't want to have a busy wife, but he loved her. Right?

He, and Kagome went to the same college. She studied more things then Kikyo, and him together. Kagome is high ranked scientist, knows history about everything, a skilled researcher, a great interrogate, and more. She was smart! No one thought so much could stick into a human girl's brain.

Considering, she's only 21. Kikyo's 22, and he's 22. In preschool, he use to hold her hand, and tell stuff he'd tell no other in her ear. In elementary and middle school, he use to go to the movies with her, and kiss her on the cheek. In high school, he _**yearned**_ to kiss her deeply, wrap his arms around her, take her out, make out, all that stuff. Even more.

His friends Miroku, Sango, and others knew that. Why couldn't Kagome. Why did he choose Kikyo? Why'd they choose to be enemies in high school? They were close all the way to the end of the eighth grade, but when they hit ninth. Everything shattered. He remembered that very day:

_Kagome brushed her long raven hair until it shined, and grabbed hr backpack. She nearly flew downstairs, and into the kitchen. Her mother, Mae, sat in her husbands lap. Kagome giggled,_

_"You two morning people all the sudden?"_

_Her father, Takara, chuckled, "Nope, just a good morning."_

_"Where's Kink- I mean Kikyo?"asked Kagome with a frown._

_Mae laughed, "She left early.Souta's still upstairs getting ready."_

_"I see, well I'm gonna head out."smiled Kagome. "I can't believe you made me go all the way to that Disney world place!Though it was fun!"_

_Mae laughed, "I know.One summer away from your precious Inuyasha won't kill you."_

_"Hey!"blushed Kagome._

_They laughed. Kagome grabbed a piece of toast, and head out,_

_"See you when I get back.First day of high school!Boo ya!"_

_Mae sighed dreamily, "High school."_

_"Yeah, those were the days."smiled Takara._

_Mae's face saddened, "I really hope that Kagome doesn't have-_

_"Drama?"finished Takara. "I have a bad feeling she will, and that it'll be this very day."_

_Mae hit his arm playfully, "Don't say that."_

_"Kidding, kidding..._

_Kagome finally got to school. She now walking in the hall with Sango, and Miroku. Kagome was looking everywhere for Inuyasha. She greeted everyone she knew, but yearned to see Inuyasha. Sango rolled her eyes,_

_"I have a feeling you two are gonna be high school sweethearts."_

_Kagome blushed, "You think so?"_

_"I very much agree."smiled Miroku. "I saw Inuyasha earlier, I-_

_Kagome squealed quietly, "There he is.I'll see you guys at lunch."_

_Inuyasha walked out back, and she followed. Kagome tapped his shoulder, and went in front of him. He looked back, but when he turned around. Jumped out his skin,_

_"Jeez!You scared the hell out of me!"_

_Kagome hugged him, "I missed you so much, Inu-puppy."_

_"I missed you too, um, a lot. I need to talk to you, but first."he gave her a quick kiss on the lips._

_Kagome blushed, and looked down at her feet. He leaned in, and whispered into her ear,_

_"Meet me at the park, after school, okay?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Sure thing."_

_"Good, well I'll see you later!"he smiled, and left._

_Kagome touched her lips, and made her way to her class. Though something felt really, really bad inside of her. She thought, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.Something life changing.Please Kami, don't let it be what Inuyasha's gonna tell me, or my parents!"_

_She shook away the negative thoughts, and went to her class. Disappointed that she only had history with Inuyasha, and he knew history was her favorite subject. Though, this time... he didn't even try to mess with her. This scared her more. Was he avoiding her. _

_At lunch, he sat with a few boys, and Kikyo. Kikyo! This couldn't be. She sat outside with Sango, and her alone. Sango was worried about Kagome. Considering, her eyes were all glossy with tears,_

_"What's wrong, Kagome?Are you ill?"_

_Kagome shook her head, "I just feel like Inuyasha' avoiding me.That what he's going to tell, is going to be horrible."_

_"What happened this morning, anyway?"asked Sango._

_Kagome explained, "Well, for starters.I got my first kiss on the lips."_

_"Oh my gosh!You beat me to it!"giggled Sango._

_Kagome giggled, "Yeah, but he whispered in my ear.To meet him at the park, after school.Since then, he ignored me.So, I feel like something bad is going to happen."_

_"I'll be close by to watch.Do you want me too?"asked Sango._

_Kagome shook her head, "No!I might be just paranoid, and it'd be more.So... I'll call you first thing, okay?"_

_"You promise?"asked Sango._

_Kagome smiled, "Promise."_

_"Okay!So how was half of your day so far!"chimed Sango._

_Kagome giggled, "I have so much to tell you!"_

_So they went on with their conversation. Alas, the end of the day finally came. Kagome walked to the park, it soon coming into sight. She sat on the swings, and took a deep breath. Someone whispered in her ear,_

_"Hello 'Gome."_

_Kagome smiled, "Hey Inu-puppy.What did you want to tell me?"_

_He took a deep breath, and sat beside her. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and asked,_

_"You know we aren't kids anymore, right?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Yeah."_

_"They'll be girls that I want to date, and guys that you want to date."he explained._

_Kagome felt something stab her in the heart, "What are you saying, Inuyasha?"_

_"This is hard for me to saying.We've been 'friends' for a long tim-_

_Kagome cut him off, "Wait, are you saying you don't want to be friends anymore?"_

_"Don't take the wrong way."_

_Kagome stood up, and blinked back tears, "Just because you're hanging with a bunch of the poplar people, you're throwing away our friendship!"_

_"Damn it, if you'd let me explain!"growled Inuyasha._

_Kagome yelled, "There's nothing to explain!"_

_"Fine then!I'll just say it harshly.You're not popular, so I'm breaking off the friendship.No more of that lame name calling stuff.It isn't cute anymore.It's pathetic.We no longer tell each other hello, either!"_

_Kagome yelled, "I'm not stupid you know!If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have passed, and this is the thanks I get!You're cold, Inuyasha!Just like your brother!"_

_"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"snarled Inuyasha, but it stopped when she began to cry in her hand._

_Kagome stammered, "I guess we're rivals now, huh?I bet you're going out with Kikyo."_

_"Uh... yeah."_

_She looked up at him, "I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi!I don't want to see your face again!"_

_Kagome covered her ears, and walked off. She didn't want to hear anything bad, nor hear him call out to her. Tears were streaming down her face. Night time falling, it soon began to ran. Soaking her._

_When she was positive she was far away, she let her arms drop. All she heard was the rain hitting the ground. She sneezed. Life was cruel, her mother said when Kikyo lost her mother. Her mother was more right then she needed to be._

_Kagome felt her nose getting stuffy, and the tears mixing with the rain. She began to hear footsteps behind her. Kagome halted, and turned around to see a man. He had long blood red hair, and frightening crimson eyes. He smirked,_

_"Do as I say, and you won't get hurt."_

_Kagome took off running. The rain smacking her in the face as she did so. He grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her into an alley. The only one to hear was muffled screams, and whimpers. The rain listened to the grunts, slaps, and other. _

_The man walked out from the alley, zipping up his pants. A satisfied look on his face. He left, and hours went by. It was only 3. Hours went on._

_It was finally past 10 P.M. Kagome pulled herself off the ground, tears running down her face. The fact Inuyasha cut her off like that, she could get over, but this. This was horrible. Worst. Was it really though?_

_She loved Inuyasha with all her heart, and he broke it. Yes, it was just as bad. Kagome clenched onto her rip clothing, and walked home. Feeling sore all over. Her vision getting blurry as she approached her house. _

_She walked in, and slammed the door closed behind her. Mae called,_

_"Kagome!Oh my goodness!What happened to your clothes!Takara!"_

_Kagome passed out onto the floor, her breathing faint. Takara ran in, and wrapped her up in a wool blanket, _

_"You stay here with Souta, I'll call when I know what's going on!"_

_Mae nodded, and Takara rushed out the door. Souta, 5, rushed downstairs. Mae cried in her hand silently. Souta tugged on his mother's shirt,_

_"Mommy, what's wrong?Where's daddy taking Kagome?"_

_Mae knelt down to the whimpering Souta. She hugged him, soon as Kikyo ran downstairs,_

_"What's all the ruckus, Mom.I'm on the phone... what's wrong?"_

_Mae sobbed, "Kagome came home, her clothes had been torn half off.She must if been-_

_Kikyo quietly, without saying anything, went to her room. Inuyasha asked,_

_"What's going on?"_

_Kikyo couldn't believe what was going on. Could this really be happening right now? Inuyasha repeated, and she explained everything that had happened._

_Inuyasha whispered, "W..w..what?Are you positive she was-_

_"Yes, this is bad.She'll never forgive you now, Inu."_

_Inuyasha whispered, "If I hadn't made such a stupid-_

_"No, you didn't make the wrong decision.Kagome's strong, she'll be at school tomorrow.Acting like nothing happened.Watch, I'm positive.Okay?"_

_Inuyasha nodded slowly, "Uh.. yeah.I need to go."_

_"Ok, love ya."_

_He hung up, and clenched the phone in his hand. The next, it shattered against the wall. Like Kikyo said, the next day, Kagome was there. Laughing with Sango, acting as though nothing happened. Still, he saw the difference in her deep blue eyes. Kagome caught him staring at her, and she stuck a middle finger at him._

_Guilt soon became anger, and she stuck her tongue at him. Sango looked at Inuyasha with sad eye, meaning she knew what happened. Inuyasha's growling faded when Sango shook her head toward him. Sango mouth,_

_"She's hiding her pain.Let it go.Even though half of this is your fault."_

_Kagome asked, "Say something Say?"_

_"No."giggled Sango._

_Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time. This time, he saw tears, and pain. She blinked them away, and waved a Ayame. Everyone knew... what had happened that night, and trust me. _

_Some people really hated Inuyasha's guts. Miroku had blocked Kagome off from Inuyasha the rest of their high school life. Since then, he never got to hear Inu-puppy or kiss her. Everything shattered..._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha filled a glass with wine, and gulped it down. Thinking about what happened to Kagome, broke his heart. Though, he had forgot it until now. Why did he care anymore. That was years ago.

Most woman would cry when they talked about it, or became so depressed. They'd commit suicide. Not Kagome, after only a month. She was on the announcements at school. Explaining to everyone what happened.

That day was a horrible day. Everyone hated Inuyasha, and he got punched by Sesshomaru so hard, he could've went into a coma. Kagome told everyone, she didn't look back to the past, but to the future. From that day forth, Inuyasha hated Kagome. With a passion.

She wanted him too. He envied how strong she was, at the same time. He was proud of her.

Inuyasha whispered to no one in paticular, "Kagome... it was me wasn't it?That changed us."

He shook his head, and went to take a shower. Trying to forget everything that ever happened so long ago.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **_

**_I know I made a few mistakes in this chapter, but I haven't got the time to reread it. I DID do spell check though, there are just some mistypes. SRY! _**


	3. Chapter 3

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Three

Kagome yawned as she lifted her head from the desk. A paper stuck to her face. She waved it off, and stood. Something was beeping in the kitchen, and she knew it was the phone. Kagome groaned,

"Whose been calling me?Shessh.Can I get a break."

The phone's time read;7:45 A.M. The person that called was Sango, and she left a message. Kagome listened to it:

**Hey Kags, its Say. There's been another PSO. So take the long way to work today, don't be late.Peace!**

Wait! Seven forty-five! She was past late. Kagome rushed upstairs, and got dressed. Gathering up all her files, and leaving. Soon she got to her job, taking the long way, got her even more late. She rushed into the room to see Sango, Miroku, and Ayame talking seriously.

Sango laughed, "Wow.You've really done it this time.It's almost eight-thirty."

"I fell asleep doing research.Kimimaru will understand.So what's with the serious faces?"asked Kagome.

Miroku stood, "This PSO has gone far enough.The government made sure all information got to the hospital before it got here.We need samples, and answers of this.The hospital isn't smart enough to understand the poison."

"Calm down, all of you.I'll get a sample.I'll come back here with everything you all need.Okay?"suggested Kagome.

Everyone nodded. Kagome got a few test tubes, and other stuff to test the poison with. As she drove to the hospital, she put Sesshomaru on speed dial. A deep voice answered,

"Hello?"

Kagome smiled,"Hey Sesshomaru."

"This is rare."

She rolled her eyes, "I know, but have you heard about the PSO?"

"Yes, we're trying hard to find who these people are."explained Sesshomaru casually.

Kagome smiled, "Send the hospital a badge for me.I promise you, that I'll have all you need to know tomorrow."

"Is that so?"he asked, unsure.

Kagome smirked, "Come on Shess!You know me.The most dependable researcher, and more.Trust me, or do you want to put this in the hospitals hands... where Inuyasha works."

"Done deal.I'm sending it now."grunted Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled, "Thanks... you're absolutely my second brother."

"Whatever.I expect you to be calling me first thing tomorrow."

She nodded, "Sure thing, later."

She smirked, and parked her car. Kagome got out the car, and walked into the hospital. A woman was looking at a illuminated badge in confusion. Kagome stuck out her hand,

"I'm Kagome Misa Higurashi.I'm expecting a badge."

She nodded, "Here you go."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

Kagome slide it into her back jean pocket. She walked into the empty lab, and looked at ever tube in the room. She walked up to a bag, where tubes were held inside. She took them out, and smirked,

"Bingo."

Kagome put on some gloves, and a mask. She opened the tube, and a fog-like substance began to rise from it. The brim of the tube was beginning to melt. Kagome looked at it curiously. She poured a small amount of water in an empty test tube, and let the fog go into it.

A voice roared, "What are you doing in here!?"

Kagome knew the voice belonged to Inuyasha, and smirked. Not answering, she threw the used tube away, and quickly sealed the other. She took off the mask, and finally answered,

"Testing of course."

Inuyasha roared, "I'm getting-

"Go right ahead.Though it'd be a waste, considering I practically work here now.See the badge."she smiled showing him.

Inuyasha snarled, "Sesshomaru."

"Yep."smiled Kagome feeling the tube heat in her hand. "Damn that's hot!"

Inuyasha ran over, and grabbed a cloth. He took it out her hand, and put it in the shaker. Kagome observed her finger. Only a bit of her skin pilled off. Inuyasha got a cotton ball, put alcohol on it, and swiped the wound.

Kagome winced, but he blew it. She watched him. Inuyasha got a band aid, and covered the wound. He looked into her eyes,

"Pay attention to what you're doing."

Kagome rubbed her finger, "Yeah."

He turned on the shaker, and sighed heavily. Kagome grabbed a stool, and sat in front of the machine. Inuyasha yawned. Kagome looked back at him,

"Tired?"

Inuyasha only grunted. Something began to squeal a bit, and only Inuyasha noticed. He shot up, and grabbed Kagome. Inuyasha dropped to the floor, and the tube exploded. Destroying the machine.

Kagome immediately put on her mask, and jabbed one over Inuyasha's nose. She stood up, and looked at the mess in shock. She blared,

"That's impossible!All I used was water!"

Inuyasha pulled himself up, "You have to realize though... water is a chemical matter.We both now that the fog-like substance is a strong chemical as well.A weak, and strong chemical does not balance."

"Right, since it was off balance it became a very off beat chemical reaction."smiled Kagome. "This is getting crazier by the second."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Be more caution next time.You just might end up dead."

"I'm to innocent to die."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted, "Sure."

"If I put food coloring along with the fog-like substance, what do you predict will happen?"asked Kagome curious.

Inuyasha sighed, "The fog will change that exact color.No big deal."

"That was a balanced chemical reaction."

Inuyasha nodded, "The people that made this substance can make it far more deadly.Just by simply adding water."

"Something tells me this is not the last PSO."sighed Kagome. "I promised Sesshomaru I'd have everything they needed to know by tomorrow.Let me see your files, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha yelled, "Oh hell no!"

"Come on!If we don't act seriously now, a lot of innocent people are going to be killed!"yelled Kagome, looking at him seriously.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "Fine, let's go."

"Goody!"

He repeated, "Goody?Oh yeah!I'm acting like a kid alright!"

"A girl can't have spirit?"

Kagome gathered a few samples of the substance, and her stuff. Soon they were in Inuyasha's office. Papers were scattered around on his desk. Kagome smirked,

"I wasn't the only one whose been trying to stop this mess."

Inuyasha blushed, "Whatever."

Inuyasha gave her a folder, and she sat in one of the stools. She scanned threw them:

**The fog-like substance is, obviously, deadly. Simply adding water will make it twice as deadly. The only solution so far is that it's changing humans into something their not. For example: Human into Demon/Half demon.**

"I knew it!"snapped Kagome, she ran a hand threw her long raven hair, thinking hard.

Inuyasha watched her,

_"She looks so beautiful when she's thinking.I yearn so much to just hold her to me.Wait!Damn it!What's wrong with me!?_"

Kagome smiled, "You're pretty smart, Inuyasha.You found all of this out before me."

"I had samples before you, thats why.Well, right away I knew adding anything to a substance so deadly, will make it twice as bad.Unlike you."stated Inuyasha with a smug look.

She frowned, "Oh, you think you solved it all don't you?"

"Yeah, just give me the rest of the night."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "All the answers are here in your face, baka.Do you know what happened long ago back in the feudal era ages?"

"Uh, no."

Kagome snorted, "Figures, many demon slayers used a fog-like substance made of random items.They soon found out the right ingredients.I'm surprised I didn't notice it before.There was only four items they used.A rare flower called 'Kitai', acid from a powerful demon, Ash wood bark, and snakes venom.It made this extremely dangerous fog-like substance, and could wipe out any being.Less than a second."

Inuyasha listened to everything she said carefully. She sure knew her history. Kagome sat in his seat, and turned on his computer,

"I bet I can find out whose responsible."

Inuyasha walked over, and leaned over her shoulder. She pulled up a window, and used Google search engine. Kagome typed, "**Kitai, Demon Acid, Ash wood bark, and snakes venom.**"

Several links popped up. She clicked on the first, and smirked,

"Almost exactly what I told you.Now, who inherited this fog called 'Kuraishisu'

She returned to Google search engine, and typed that very question.Surprisingly, it read, "Yamata Family."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's office phone, "Sango's family inherited it."

She dialed the office, and put it on speaker. Ayame's angered voice came,

"Research building, what do you want?"

Kagome asked, "Ayame?What's the issue?"

"Oh, Kagome.There's a lot of um... tension down here.Kimimaru is really losing it.His sister got infected by the fog, and went on a rampage.Miroku had to wrestle him to the floor, and Sango started yelling at me.I didn't do anything!If you were here, none of this would have happened."explained Ayame.

Kagome rubbed her temples, "Where's Sango now?"

"Up in the office.Probably pacing until the floor brakes."grunted Ayame.

Kagome sighed heavily, "Beep me up there."

"Yeah, alright."

Kagome waited. Inuyasha smirked,

"Wow... you sure you don't own the building?"

She glared at him. Sango's angry voice finally answered. Kagome asked,

"Can you lower the tone, please."

Sango sighed, "Sorry, Kagome.It's just crazy d-

Miroku, and Kimimaru were arguing in the background. Kagome yelled,

"Sango calm them!"

Sango yelled, "Would you two shut up!I'm talking to Kagome!"

"Kagome!Have you found anything out yet!?"yelled Kimimaru's distressed voice.

Kagome sighed, "Yes, I have.I'm seconds from catching the person, but you all are slowing me down."

"Sorry, what's the question?"

Kagome smiled, "Sango... did you know the Yamata Family inherited the Kuraishisu?"

"Yeah, what about it?Oh!Is it that fog stuff?"gasped Sango. "I had no clue, because the Kuraishisu was a orange color, not white."

Kagome smirked, "They must have purified it.Anyway, that stuff is changing humans into demons, and half demons.From another persons file."

"Whose this other person?"asked Sango curious.

Inuyasha greeted, "What's up Sango, Miroku."

"It's been a while, Inuyasha!"giggled Sango.

Kagome asked, "What's funny?"

"Oh nothing, anyway, how are you going to catch these people?"asked Sango.

Kagome sighed, "Were any of your family members robbed?"

"Yeah my-Ohhhh!

Kagome blared, "Work with me here Sango!"

"Alright!Someone didn't get any sleep..."

Kagome yelled, "How can I with all of this shit going on!"

"Calm down, calm down.Gosh, anyway yes.My father was, a few weeks ago.He wasn't worrying about it."explained Sango.

Kagome sighed, "Well he should worry now.I'll call back later, I need to finish this up."

"Alright."

Kagome hung up, and typed some stuff in. Finally a name appeared, and a man with long blood red hair, and frightening crimson eyes appeared. Kagome glared at the picture, her face paling.

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome are you okay!?"

"That's him.If that bastards still I alive I swear I'll-

Inuyasha was confused, "No he died a few years back.Why?"

"He's the bastard that raped me, Inuyasha.That's why!"shouted Kagome punching the table, and standing. "I'm not feeling very well all the sudden."

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome... I-

"Don't.I'm done holding grudges."hissed Kagome, anger rising inside of her.

Inuyasha whispered, "This is Naraku Tadamai's father."

"Naraku!I knew there was something familiar about him.Every time I got near him, I felt like crawling under a rock, and dieing.He must be the one responsible.Of all of this, and I have a bad feeling... he's just like his father."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha wanted to hug her so badly. She seemed more angry then sad. Kagome looked like she wanted to seriously hurt someone. She sat down with a thud, and scrolled down. Kagome frowned,

"Subaru Tadami was arrested for kidnapping over sixty children to do illegal experiments on them.He was sentenced with lethal injection.Serves him right.You're so lucky my father didn't get his hands on you."

Inuyasha smirked, "Wow."

"Wow, what?"grunted Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "How can you be so strong."

"I learned it from the best."smiled Kagome glancing at him.

They both blushed. Kagome searched for Naraku to not find one thing about him. His file was sealed. Kagome smirked,

"I know all I need to know.He's responsible, and I have a feeling that he's not the only one."

Kagome stood, and stretched. He asked,

"I want to help."

Kagome looked at him, "Help the ugly girl?"

He flinched at that. Inuyasha sighed,

"Can we put the past behind us, Kagome?"

Kagome snorted, "We had a close bonding Inuyasha, and there are some things that haven't yet healed.We can't let go of the past.Well I."

"Kagome... there are so much stuff I want to tell you, but I'll start off with I'm sorry."

Kagome laughed bitterly, "Inuyasha... you don't get it.I loved you, and I know I didn't tell you.But you broke my heart before I got the chance.Enjoy your life, but I think I'll handle this myself."

She covered her ears with her hands, and smiled back at him,

"I'm positive you remember that.Let's just hope I'm not leaving to be raped again.Inu-puppy."

She hummed to herself, and walked out the office. Inuyasha yelled,

"Kagome, let me finish!"

That was the exact line he had called to her, but this time. He wasn't letting her walk off. He took a step, and his phone rung. He answered,

"Hello."

Kikyo chimed, "Hey sweety."

"Why are you home so early, Kikyo?"asked Inuyasha walking out the office.

Kikyo stammered, "I was, um, wondering if you'd run some errands for me."

"Why can't you?"asked Inuyasha with a glare.

Kikyo coughed, "I'm busy at the moment." (Oh, she busy alright.If you know what I mean.)

"Fine.What are the errands?"

Inuyasha gaped when she finished, "That's going to take forever!"

"I know, but do your tired wife a favor.What's that name Kagome use to call you?"

Inuyasha hissed, "Don't even think about it, I'm staying at the office tonight.Since I have all that to do.I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Love y-" it was cut off by a giggle.

Inuyasha called, "Kikyo what was-"

The phone's dial tone came on, and he growled.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Four

Kagome sat up in her bed, talking to Sesshomaru. She told him everything she'd found out. He asked,

"You've got everything typed out?"

Kagome smirked, "Took me all night to finish it.I got all you need."

"I knew you would do it.Have you faxed it to my printer?"asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, did all of that hours ago.Sorry to wake you up so early, but you said first thing tomorrow."

"It's alright.I'm very impressed."

She felt flattered, "I never finish my work without impressing someone.Well, I have to get ready for work."

"One more thing."

Kagome asked, "What is it?"

"Leave the rest of this to the government.If this Naraku person finds out you find out their plan, they'll take action."warned Sesshomaru.

Kagome snorted, "His plan is to obvious to not get off the market."

"I understand that, but he doesn't know that, nor does he need too."

She sighed, "It's my case though, Sesshomaru.Sorry, but I have to go."

Kagome hung up, before he could protest. She got dressed, and headed to the research building.

_**With The Enemy: Naraku Tadami**_

"We've been investigated.My computer says two people have been searching on the fog."reported the man with shoulder-length sandy hair, and dark brown eyes.

Naraku glared, "Who are they?"

"I say it's only one person, but she went to the hospital to use someone else's files."started the man. "Her names Kagome Misa Higurashi."

Naraku repeated with a smirk, "Higurashi, you say.It's been a while since I've heard that name."

"I hacked into her computer, and this is what she had typed on her word pad."explained the man handed him over ten pages.

Naraku read ever single page in anger. She knew everything, and most of it she thought up in her head. All of it was one-hundred percent accurate. He grimaced,

"Get me her files, now."

The man nodded, "Yes sir."

Naraku looked at the extra information she had:

**As I think expected... Naraku Tadami will kidnapped the already transformed humans. To his secret lab. Locking them away from the human, and demon world. I predict he'll only take half demons. I also think, he's kidnapping new born's, and giving them doses of the fog known as, '****Kuraishisu'**

The man walked in soon as he finished that paragraph. He took the folder from his hand, and read her files:

_**Name: Kagome Misa Higurashi**_

_**Lives since birth, and now: Use to live in Higurashi Shrine, and now lives close to the woods not far from the hospital, and researcher building.**_

_**Job:Researcher, and just got a badge as a hospital doctor.**_

_**Ranks: High**_

_**Past Information: When she was around the age 15 and 16. She was raped by a man know known from hacking, Sabura Tadami. It was left unreported. **_

_**Daily Information: No children, single, and serious about job.**_

Naraku reread the 'Past Information', then laughed. He didn't know this information, but now did,

"My father raped this girl.This is getting more amusing by the second."

The man asked, "What will you have us do?"

"I have a lot planned for this girl.I assume she knows I'm Sabura's son, and she's going to take her anger out on me.This girl is a strong hearted person, but I have the taste to push her buttons."chuckled Naraku. "Do you have a picture of her?"

The man nodded, "Yes, it's a picture she took with two of her friends.Sango Yamata, and Miroku Tsuyu."

Naraku took the photo, and observed it. Kagome had a determined smirk on her face, and held up a peace sign. Naraku made a interested grunt,

"She's a very beautiful woman."

The man nodded, "I agree."

"I suppose you already now my plan, Daisuke?"asked Naraku looking up at his companion.

Daisuke smirked, "Of course."

"Excellent.I want her at the week's end."

Daisuke nodded, "Count on me."

"Oh, and mess with her a bit.Just to get her riled up."smirked Naraku.

Daisuke's smiled widened, "You spoil me, sir."

Naraku waved him off, and Daisuke left. He looked back down at the picture,

"This is going to be fun."

_**Back To Kagome**_

Kagome's head bobbed as she came in and out of sleep. Sango walked in, and rolled her eyes,

"Sleepy, Kags."

She jolted awake, "No!"

"There isn't really much to do today, since you solved the case."

Kagome grumbled, "I didn't solve the case, they still haven't found where his hiding spot is."

"Just leave the rest to the-

Kagome blared, "If I hear the word 'government' come out your mouth, I'm yanking all your teeth out.I had to do half the work for them, and they expect me to drop it like a ball.I don't think so!"

"You're going to end up getting hurt, Kagome.What's your next plan?"asked Sango with a worried expression.

Kagome yawned, "I have, absolutely, no idea."

"Well, take a brake for a while.You're overworking yourself."sighed Sango sitting beside her. "So, Inuyasha helped you out?"

Kagome nodded, "Unfortunately."

"So what happened afterwords?'asked Sango almost anxious to know.

Kagome asked, "What are you expecting to hear?"

"That he brought up the past, and wanted to say sorry."

She nodded, "Yep.Exactly, and I denied."

"Why?Do you plan on hating him for the rest of your life?"asked Sango.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, Sango... I loved him, and just being friends will make that barrier melt.I'll start falling for him all over.It wouldn't be a good thing, because he's married.To that witch."

"Wow,"started Sango, "but can't you at least listen to him?"

Kagome looked at Sango suspiciously, "Why are you defending him?"

"This isn't exactly defending, but what he did to you put a dent in my trust for him.Until he called me, and Miroku.What he said was really deep, Kagome.He's still our friend, rather you like it or not."explained Sango.

Kagome glared, "Then you're a fool.Falling for it that easily."

"Kagome!Listen to yourself!Remember what your mom, and dad always told you.Forgive, and forget."

Kagome yelled with tears, "But I loved him!"

"He didn't know that!"

She hissed, "He does now, and there's not a damn thing he can do about it!"

Sango grabbed both Kagome's arms, and shook her a bit, "Just hear him out.I know you can try to be friends with him."

"Easier said then done."

Sango sighed, "Kagome... if you listened to what he said, you'd be regretting everything you're saying."

"If it makes you happy, I'll let him explain himself."grumbled Kagome to curious for her own good.

Sango smiled, "That's the Kagome I know."

"So what do I do?"asked Kagome.

Sango smiled, "Meet him at the park, at 7."

"You had this all planned!"accused Kagome pointing with a twitching eye.

Sango smirked evilly, "I have not a famous idea what you're talking about."

"I WILL have my revenge!"yelled Kagome as Sango walked out the room.

Kagome packed up her stuff in deep thought, and made her way home. When she got there, she fell back onto her bed, and thought,

"_Why does he care?He has a dependable wife, and a future at home.Why is he so determined to talk to me, and clear things up."_

Kagome groaned aloud, "This is complicated!Why, why, why.Guess I won't find out until 7.Until then, I'll take a nape."

Her last thought was 'his' name. Inuyasha...

Everything was going to crash when she saw him later on.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Five

Kagome brushed her long jet black hair until it was staight, and put on a black tank top that showed her mid, and black jeans that hugged her waist. She put a pocket knife in her back pocket, and her cell in a side pocket. Then put her house key in the other. Kagome tied a jacket around her waist. She jogged downstairs, then out the door.

Making sure it was lock behind her. Kagome walked down the sidewalk, not even scared of anyone jumping out for her. She wasn't the weak teenage human girl anymore. After she got raped, her father began to train her hard. So hard, she felt like he though she was a boy.

The old park finally came into view. Someone sat on the swings, and she walked over. Kagome sat in the swing beside who she knew was Inuyasha. He looked over at her, and she saw anger then sadness in his eyes. She asked,

"What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Forget it."

"Don't make this a waste of time, Inuyasha."sighed Kagome.

He looked down at his hand, and she noticed. Inuyasha no longer wore a wedding ring. Kagome whispered,

"What happened between you and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha explained, "That day you left, she called me.It was a shock she was home so early.I got suspicous when she gave me a long list of errands to do.It'd take a whole night to do such stuff, so I went home.Wanting a real explanation.When I got there...-

"I can already guess the rest.I'm sorry."whispered Kagome. "Was the man anyone you knew?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, but I went berserk.She told me she was falling out of love with me, and I told her I felt the same.It's hard though.To be with someone for so long, and never see them again."

"Love is a burden to carry."whispered Kagome. "That's what my dad always said when my mom got pissed at him."

Inuyasha laughed, "Your dad sure has a phrase for everything."

"I know, but he never gave up on my mom.Even when they reached their limits of arguing."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I wish I was like him... but.. their love was strong.Unlike mine, and Kikyo's."

"I can tell you're hurting Inuyasha, but all I can tell you at this point.This was to be expected."commented Kagome.

Inuyasha glared at the ground, "Was it really?How come?"

"Because even in high school she was cheating on you."admitted Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled, "What!?With who!?Why didn't you tell me!?"

"She cheated on you with Hojo, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and that new kid, Daisuke.Oh, and why didn't 'I' tell you, because you gave me orders to never talk to you.You were popular, and I wasn't."explained Kagome bitterly.

Inuyasha sighed, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I can't answer that for you, but my guess is that Kikyo threatened them."shrugged Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Life would have been a whole different story."

"Like?"asked Kagome.

He looked at her, "There was days I wanted to say sorry, and beg for your forgiveness."

"Why didn't you?"asked Kagome in a whisper.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo always seemed to find me thinking about you.She'd say you hated me more than life, that if I said anything to you... you'd get depressed.Or something like that."

"You should know, Kikyo isn't me, and my personality is so confusing, she can't put words in my mouth."whispered Kagome a bit shocked he listened to her.

Inuyasha sighed, "I wish I listened to what I thought, and not what Kikyo said.If I'd come to you... we wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah, I agree."whispered Kagome as the wind played with her hair.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome.That phrase isn't good enough, but... there is nothing that'd change your mind of how a jerk I am."

Kagome nodded, "True, but if only you'd explain yourself to me.I might think other wise."

"It's hard to think about.I missed you so much that whole summer.Wondering every night what you were doing.I was having flashbacks the whole summer.Since we were kids, and a possible future.Then that accident happened.My parents were killed.Kikyo had come over to comfort me.I saw a side of her that no one else had, and I thought I was in love."whispered Inuyasha. "I had forgot you were on that trip, and Kikyo began to invade my mind every second.I thought that still being friends with you would ruin my chance with Kikyo, and I was so cold after my parents died of that accident, I didn't care how you acted to my decision.After I heard you were raped, I hated myslef, I hated Sesshomaru, I hated Kikyo, and I hated everything that life threw at me.I didn't know what I did to deserve it all.There was no second chance I could take at you.You didn't care, and I guessed neither should I.Then fate brought us here today."

Kagome's eyes had tears in them, because once all that happened she never saw Inuyasha's parents. Kikyo hadn't come on the trip with the family, but stayed at a friend. The whole summer Kikyo spent taking Inuyasha away from her, and her heart ripped in half when Inuyasha said his parents were killed. Izayoi, and InuTaisho were like another family to her, and this hurt. More than being raped.

More than anything. Her voice quivered as she spoke,

"T...they're dead... I didn't know... this can't be happening."

Kagome put her hands in her hair, trying to block out all memories of them. If she'd known all of this, and listened to Inuyasha that day. She wouldn't of been raped. All of this wasn't his fault... it was hers. For the first time in a while, Kagome broke down into sobs.

Inuyasha stood, and pulled Kagome to her feet. She hugged him, and sobbed into his chest. He had no idea how much pain she was letting out right now. While she flicked him off, and stuck her tongue at him everyday, he was probably hurting inside. Letting no one see past it all.

This made her cry harder. She had almost the whole school hating him, and had them on her side. When he was hurting with no one but that back stabbing Kikyo to make him feel better. Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear,

"You don't need to take it so badly, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, and sobbed, "This is all my fault... I'm so sorry.If I had listened to you that day, I wouldn't of been raped... I can see why you were so angry when I jumped to conclusions.I'm so sorry."

"Kagome... I should've tried harder to make you listen.I'm sorry, didn't want to see you cry.I know you were close to my parents, but I had to make you see why I was acting that way toward you.Please stop crying."whispered Inuyasha holding her tighter.

Kagome sobbed, "I'm so sorry... I wasn't acting like a realy friend.I put everyone against you... please forgive me!"

"I forgave you the day you did it, because I knew you didn't know the whole story.I want you to forgive me."whispered Inuyasha rubbng her back.

Kagome shook her head, "No... you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do, I took my anger out on you.Just say you forgive me."

Kagome sniffed, "I forgive you."

"Now stop crying."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled away, and let him wipe her tears. She smiled sadly,

"I feel like crap now."

Inuyasha smiled, "Sesshomaru knew how I felt... but I sorta went over board, and he had to knock some sense into me.My parents will remember both of us.She loves both of us... so don't feel so sad."

"I know.I just can't believe their gone."whispered Kagome, her eyes tearing up a bit.

Inuyasha made her look her him, "I know it's hard to let go, but remember... they live on in our memories."

Kagome nodded, and hugged him. Blinking back her tears. She closed her eyes, and listened to hi heart beat. She whispered,

"Know I know what Sango meant by me regretting everything I had said about you."

Inuyasha laughed softly, "Yeah, she was crying her eyes out as well when she found out about everything.Miroku had a one or two tears slip from his eyes."

"Wow."giggled Kagome.

She pulled away, and looked up at him. Kagome still felt something was wrong, and whispered,

"I feel a bit out of it.Want to come to my house?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I don't think I want to go back to mine for a while."

"Let's go."whispered Kagome taking his hand.

Inuyasha asked, "You walked here by yourself?"

"After I got raped, my father trained me until I was sure I'd die from it."giggled Kagome. "I know how to defend myself."

Inuyasha snorted, "Don't flatter yourself."

They finally got to the house, and she unlocked it. They walked in, and she locked it behind them. Inuyasha looked around,

"Wow... pretty big for one person."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, my parents were sick of me sulking about living with them.So they surprised me.Want something to eat?Drink?"

"Yeah, I'm starving.Got any-

Kagome laughed cutting him off, "Let me guess, ramen?"

"Yeah."blushed Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Sure... I have plenty."

She guided him into the kitchen, and she got out a pot, then put water in it. Inuyasha sat on one of the stool. He jumped when something beeped. Kagome laughed,

"Relax, it's my phone.I'll be right back."

She grabbed the wireless phone, and walked into the living room. Kagome had three messages from the following:Sango, Sesshomaru (government), and Kimimaru. Kagome sighed, and put the phone to her ear and listened to Sango's:

**Hey Kags, um... there's two things I need to tell you.One is that you better call me and let me know what happened between you, and Inu. Also.. you should call Kimimaru.He's going to do something he'll regret.His sister died a few hours ago. Um, call me back!**

Kagome was shocked, but listened to the next:

**Kagome... this is Sesshomaru. The police found out that your file has gone missing. We have a feeling they are after you. I suggest you find someone to live with, until we arrest Naraku, and his gang. Later.**

Kagome was afraid to listen to the last, but did anyway:

**I am sure you heard of my sister's death from Sango. I need you to take over the business while I take a vacation. My sister's daughter, my niece lives in Kyoto. I have to take care of her, also I'm staying away for a while. I'm counting on you to be safe, and keep up with the busniess. Goodbye.**

Kagome heard the pain in his voice, and hung up. She would call Sango back later, but she sighed in exhaustion. Kagome walked back into the kitchen, and fixed Inuyasha some ramen, all the sudden not hungry. Inuyasha asked,

"You're not hungry?"

Kagome sat in front of him, "No, I lost my appetite."

"What's wrong?Did something happen?"asked Inuyasha worried.

Kagome nodded, "My boss's sister just dead from the infection, and he has gone away for a while.He has custody of his niece know, and I have to take over the business for the time being.Also, Sesshomaru called, and told me Naraku stole my personal files.He has a feeling Naraku's after me, and that I should have someone stay with me until they catch him.My life is getting worser by the second."

"Well, if you'd like... I'll stay."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "That'd be a lot of help."

"Alright then."smiled Inuyasha slurping strings of ramen.

Kagome smiled a bit sadly, "I guess they don't lie when they say what goes around comes around."

"Kagome... nothings your fault."whispered Inuyasha taking her hand, softly, from across the table.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you for forgiving me."

"Same for you."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome stood, "I think I'l have some ramen now."

He nodded, and she made herself some. When they finished, they went into the living room to watch TV. Inuyasha had a question he really wanted to ask her, and argued with himself. Finally sighing he asked,

"Did you mean it when you said you use to love me?"

Kagome blushed, "Yeah."

"Do you still love me?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome bit the side of her cheek, "I'm not sure I should answer that.Since what happened between you, and Kikyo."

"I don't care about Kikyo anymore... my mind is on you."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed, and looked at him, "Really?"

"Yes... and... I know this might be weird, but I'm in love with you."whispered Inuyasha, getting closer.

Kagome whispered, "But... Kikyo..."

"I don't think I really loved her... she was just always comforting me.. I guess I made myself believe I did."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered, "I'm still in love with you too."

Inuyasha smiled, and she smiled back. Inuyasha leaned in, and she didn't pull away. He captured her lips into a sweet kiss. It wasn't demanding, nor was it plain. This made her heart feel like exploding.

He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, and she gave access. Kagome gasped when he slipped his warm tongue into her mouth. The kiss deepened, and both their hearts felt like it was on fire. Finally, air began run out, and they pulled away. From kindergarden to the end of middle school. He kissed her on the cheek, and only once on the lips.

Kagome looked into his amber eyes, and he looked into her bright blue ones. He put his on on her cheek, and captured her lips once again. This time it was a bit more heated. She pulled away, panting,

"We better stop... it's going to go a bit far."

Inuyasha smirked, "So."

Kagome giggled, and liad on top of him. He kissed her forehead, and whispered,

"I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you too."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Six

The week finally ended, and she was still at work. Thinking of how Naraku got her files, and how she couldn't get his. It pissed her off, but someone like him ordered a hacker to do it. She wasn't a high skilled hacker, but not when it comes to getting past passwords. She could do that.

Kagome growled. It was frustrating! She felt like something was blocking her from getting everything she needed. Sango walked in, and sat in the seat beside her,

"Still haven't got a good track yet?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I guess I should check on Sesshomaru.They might have something."

"I have a feeling they do, but be cautious Kagome.Y-

Kagome jumped out her seat, "Found it!I'm in!I got it!I got into his file!"

"Be careful, Kags!Certain computer's can tell if you've hacked into the system!"warned Sango.

Kagome smiled, "Relax, these are high tech. computer's."

She read Naraku's file. Excitment surging threw her. Kagome printed the file out, and placed it as missing. Just like he had stole her file. She pulled out her cell, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

Kagome smirked, "I have Naraku's file, Sesshomaru."

"Impossible.What was the code?"he asked alarmed.

Kagome answered proudly, "Crisis.That's how I felt at the moment, so I typed it in, and there you have it!"

"Kagome, listen carefully... call Inuyasha to come pick you up, and bring ou here.I'm positive their computer's have set off a alarm.That file needs to be brought here safetly."he said seriously.

Kagome nodded, "Alright, I'll be there soon."

She hung up, and did as she was told. The computer wire popped, and Sango yanled Kagome out the way. Kagome gulped,

"Um, Inuyasha... I need you to come get me.I have to go to Sesshomaru's office, and fast."

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright... I'll be there soon."

"Love you."smiled Kagome.

He smirked, "Love you more."

Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome packed up all of the files, and rushed to the entrance. She paced, afraid someone was coming to kill her. Sango laughed,

"I've never seen you so scared before, Kags."

Kagome grunted, "Yeah, whatever."

"Kagome... are you ready?"came Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah!Sango... stay with Miroku."

"O...kay."

Kagome followed Inuyasha outside, and they went to the government building. Reporting to Sesshomaru's office, and he looked super relieved. Kagome handed him the file. Sesshomaru opened the file, and scanned threw the pages. He smirked,

"He's deep in the woods, leading to the river."

Sesshomaru waved a hand to the police at the door, and they nodded. Kagome sat in a seat,

"So... is this over?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I have a feeling that it is."

"I have a feeling he won't be brought down so easily."commented Inuyasha, adding his two cents into the conversation.

Kagome asked, "Why can't he be brought down easily."

"A project such as that won't be easily destroyed."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I have a feeling he might be correct."

"Way to ruin the fantasy, but still... we don't know.So... my hopes remain high."smiled Kagome.

Sesshomaru asked, "You do know... if we succeed in arresting him, you'll be highly respected in Tokyo."

"My parents never did want me to have this job.When my father found out... he called me absurd.He wanted me to be more like Kikyo.Lawyers are boring, and a sign of depression.So I'm fully hoping that will happen."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted, "I helped too."

"Oh!Yeah... he had a lot of information in his files.I wouldn't of found out about the poison without it."stated Kagome.

Sesshomaru asked, "Is that true?I'm impressed."

"Yeah, whatever."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome knew Inuyasha felt overexcited. To be praised by his older brother was probably like getting a truck load of ramen to him. She swallowed a giggle. Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair,

"You two are dismissed.I'll let you know the results."

Kagome stood, "Alright, later days."

She walked toward the door, and Inuyasha followed. When they got back to the house, Inuyasha collapsed back onto the chair. Exhausted. Kagome smiled,

"Hard day at work?"

Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah.Another one of the patients died, and the relatives were screaming.Even the fact some were recovered, they threatened to sue the hospital if the patient wasn't the same."

"Aw, you poor thing."giggled Kagome, kneeling in front of him.

Inuyasha asked, "And you?"

"It was a mess.The employee's were nearly seeping with envy when they found a someone younger than them were there boss, and the fact I'm a female.I laughed at them, unlike you.I can handle attitude."teased Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "For the millionth time, don't flatter yourself."

"You talked to Kikyo?"asked Kagome, forcing it out.

Inuyasha sighed, "She sighed the papers, so now we're offically divorced.She wasn't exactly happy about this whole thing either."

"Her fault.She's only mad because she lost almost the richest person in Tokyo."frowned Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed, "Every time you make that face, you remind me when your mother dropped that hate coffee on your dad."

Kagome busted out laughing,

"He had a childish frown on his face.My mom was laughing so hard, she threw up."

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah."

She kissed him on the lips, and pulled away,

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when the phone rung, and he groaned. Kagome laughed, and kissed his cheek. She got up, and walked into the kitchen. Answering the phone,

"Hello?"

Souta's voice came, "Hey sis."

"Oh hey Souta!What's up?"

Souta asked, "Don't you remember what tomorrow is?"

Kagome's face lifted into confusion. She looked at her calendar, and her face pale. Kagome chimed,

"Happy 11th birthday Souta."

"You remembered!Did you get me something?Are you coming over?You're bestest sister ever!" (No such word as bestest.XP)

Kagome felt horrible, "Yeah... I'll be over tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright!Bye, Kags."

She smiled, "Bye."

She hung up, and smacked her forehead. She walked back into the living room, and sat beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha asked,

"What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed, "Souta's birthday is tomorrow... and I forgot.I feel horrible."

"Don't bring yourself down... once when we were just 13.I forgot-

Kagome gave him a hard glare,

"You forgot my birthday once?"

Inuyasha swallowed, "If it weren't for your mom, I would've forgot."

Kagome crossed her arms, and pouted. He rolled his eyes, and made her look at him,

"There's not one time you forgot my birthday?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nope."

He looked at her with a look that said, "Yeah right."

"Maybe... fine, fine.I get your point.He turn 11 tomorrow, and I haven't got a gift for him."

Inuyasha stood, "I haven't sen Souta for on, let's go to the mall."

"Alright."smiled Kagome.

They soon got to the mall, and picked out a new fighting game that just came out. Kagome was positive he was going to like it, plus they bought a PSP to go with it. When they got back, it was already sunset, and Sesshomaru had already called. Kagome listened to the message:

**Kagome we got a trace of Naraku, and we're on his tail. Luckily, he didn't know anything about you taking th file, and didn't expect the police to be busting in on him. His men had guns, so he got away. Just barely, and no one was harmed. Be more careful, I advise you to stay home, and that goes for Inuyasha as well. Listen to me, leave this to the government, there's nothing left for you to do. Later.**

Kagome sighed, and Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning look. She told him everything Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grunted,

"Why do I have to stay out of work?"

Kagome answered, "I'll be here alone, making me an open target."

"Oh."

He walked over, and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome looked up at him,

"Did you treat Kikyo like this?"

Inuyasha thought about, "Once I think about it.. no."

"Wow.. it's funny how you marry some, and not love them."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed the nape of her neck, and asked,

"What happened to that necklace I gave you in middle school?"

She took him upstairs, and into her room. Kagome opened her closet, and took out a wooden box, and sat beside Inuyasha on the bed. She asked,

"Remember this box?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah.. the one your dad made for us."

"Yep."smiled Kagome opening it.

She pulled out a sterling silver necklace. The charm was a angel with a blue diamond heart in the chest. The blue matched her eyes. Kagome smiled at it. The day he gave it to her coming back:

_Kagome reread the note Inuyasha had put in her locket:_

_Dear Kagome, _

_Meet me on the roof at lunch._

_The All Mighty,_

_Inuyasha_

_Kagome giggled, and looked around. She made her way to the roof. Everyone else was still at lunch. He knew Kagome always went to her locker before lunch ended. She finally made it to the top, and looked around._

_Someone tapped her shoulder, and whisper, "Hello angel." _

_She turned around. No one was there. When she turned back around, there stood a grinning 14 year old, Inuyasha. Kagome jumped out of her skin,_

_"You scared the heck out of me!"_

_Inuyasha laughed, "You should've saw the look on your face!"_

_"Ha ha, real funny.So what's with the meeting?"asked Kagome, pushing her hair out her face as the wind blew._

_Inuyasha smirked, "I have a surprise for you."_

_"A surprise!I love surprises!"squealed Kagome, but it soon turned to suspicion. "It better not be a dead rat, Inuyasha Takahashi."_

_Inuyasha smirked, "No, it's not anything that'll scare the life out of you this time."_

_"That's a relief."sighed Kagome._

_Inuyasha smiled sweetly, "Close your eyes."_

_Kagome did as she was told, Inuyasha pulled out the gift from his pocket, and put it around her neck. Pulling out her hair from under it. He smirked,_

_"Open your eyes now."_

_Kagome opened her eyes, and put the angel necklace in her hand. Her face brightened,_

_"It's beautiful, Inu-puppy!"_

_Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah... me, and my mom were at the mom the other day.I saw this, and I got it for you."_

_Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug, and he blushed hugging her back. She whispered,_

_"Thank you... you're the best."_

_She pulled away, and kissed him on the cheek. Making him turn even redder, and she giggled. Kagome vowed,_

_"I'll never take it off."_

_Inuyasha smirked, "Good."_

_"Now let's go.The bell will ring soon."smiled Kagome taking his hand, and walking for the stairs._

_Inuyasha grunted, "Why can't we just ditch school for once."_

_"No, Inu-puppy.School is good for you, and if you don't past.I'm going to cry."_

_Inuyasha sighed, "Alright, alright."_

_"Goody!"smiled Kagome, and he smiled back._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome smiled down at the necklace with hazy eyes. They became said, and she whispered,

"I promised to never take if off."

Inuyasha smiled, "I know, but there was some conflict."

He put it on for her, and she kissed his cheek. Inuyasha took some pictures out from the box, and looked at them. Inuyasha laughed,

"This is that little spring field trip your dad made us go on."

Kagome sighed, "It would've been fun if Kikyo hadn't come."

"Yeah... we called it spring of drama."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned, "That was the worse trip ever."

"Not to me."grinned Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "Yeah, because you had two girls fighting over you!"

"That's a trip I'll never forget."

She frowned, "Yeah, and was your first kiss with Kikyo unforgettable as well?"

"Kagome... are you still mad about that?"sighed Inuyasha seeing irritation in her eyes.

She crossed her arms, "No.I was never mad."

"Oh, really?Then why did you run off in tears?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him, "I don't know, maybe because 'someone' made a certain promise, and it was broken."

"What promise?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome gaped at him, "Nevermind."

She looked away. Inuyasha glared, and made her look at him,

"Refresh my memory."

Kagome shook her head, "What's the point if you don't remember?"

"Because I'm positive the promise was made when we were kids."

Kagome sighed, "You promised we'd share our first kiss together."

"Oh, well she's the one who kissed me.So actually it wasn't my first kiss."

Kagome glared, "In middle school, you told Miroku it was your first, and second you went with other girls.So I'm positive your first kiss wasn't shared with me."

"But your first kiss was shared with me."he whispered twisting it around.

Kagome mummbled, "Yeah, and at the end of the day it seemed like poison.Thats when everything ends."

"Why are you glaring at me?I didn't do anything.I was a teenager.Who wouldn't brag?If it was with you, I'd still brag."stated Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Sorry, I'm not angry with you.I just want to snap Kikyo's neck at the moment, but I'll get over it."

"You confuse me, Kagome."sighed Inuyasha shaking his head.

Kagome smiled, "Thats good."

"No, its not.Anyway, let's look at these pictures."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Seven

Kagome sighed,

"Why?We've been over these already."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Stop complaining."

"Alright."sighed Kagome leaning back into his chest.

The first picture was with Kagome, and Kikyo glaring at each other. Miroku was being smacked over the head by Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome's dad looked irritated. Kagome laughed,

"Wow.Death glares, and hentai calling.Were you and my dad the only ones mature during the trip?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yep."

"Riiiiight."

Inuyasha asked, "What do you mean riiight.I was!"

"Oh really... where is it.Here it is!"smiled Kagome.

The picture showed Kagome hugging Kouga with Inuyasha pointing a accusing finger. Sango was on the ground laughing, and Miroku was the one who took the picture. Kagome laughed,

"Yeah... you were mature alright.What happened to Kouga anyway."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Hopefully he's dead."

"That's not nice!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "He works at some car place.I haven't seen him in a week."

"You make it sound like you've been seeing him recently."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "That is what it sounds like.I go by to check on stuff."

"Cool, I wonder if he has a girlfriend now?Or married?"

Inuyasha barked, "What do you care!?"

Kagome busted out laughing. She was waiting for him to explode. Kagome giggled,

"I just happened to run into him, and it was right after I caught you kissing Kikyo.So I was so pissed that when I saw him I kissed him on THE CHEEK, and hugged him.You went crazy yelling I kissed him."

Inuyasha grumbled, "You blamed it on me like I kissed Kikyo.She kissed me!"

"Whatever.So I've proven my point.Next picture."smirked Kagome, satisfied.

He turned to the next, grumbling about having a curse since birth. Kagome rolled her eyes. The picture showed Inuyasha, and Kagome falling into the lake. Sango was once again laughing her ass off, Kouga was being held back by Miroku, Kikyo was red in anger, and her father had took the picture. Kagome laughed,

"That was at sunset, and I was just finishing swiming."smiled Kagome, blushing a bit.

Inuyasha nodded remembering (YAY another flashback.) :

_Kagome surfaced taking in a deep breath. She swam over to the little bridge, and pulled herself out the water to see Inuyasha coming over. Kagome pulled herself out, and stood. She grumbled,_

_"What do you want?"_

_Inuyasha sighed, "Can we talk?"_

_"No, go make out with Kikyo."hissed Kagome._

_Inuyasha yelled, "She kissed me!"_

_"Yeah right."_

_Inuyasha glared, "Just because of that kiss, you want to stop trusting me?"_

_She looked at the ground guilty. He walked up towards her, and sighed,_

_"Look, I know I made a promise, and I wouldn't brake something like that.She.Kissed.Me."_

_Kagome clenched her fist, "Fine... then I'll gladly punch her head into the ground."_

_She began to walked off, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and spun her into his chest. His bare chest. Kagome gasped as he whispered into her ear,_

_"Forget her.She'll never be my angel.Remember that."_

_Kagome blushed, and nodded. He wanted to kiss Kagome so badly. They looked into each other's eyes. Didn't even know they were close to the edge. There lips were just about to meet when they heard Sango yell,_

_"Kikyo!Come on!Calm down!"_

_Kikyo pointed a finger at Kagome, "You little bitch!"_

_"What!Why you!"yelled Kagome about to go pound Kikyo into the earth, but Inuyasha stopped her._

_Next they heard Miroku yell, "Don't be rash Kouga!"_

_"Hey dogturd, get your hands off my Kagome!"shouted Kouga,_

_Inuyasha growled, "Who ever said she was yours!?"_

_He was about to go toward Kouga, but Kagome stopped him. Her father had showed up, and watched instead of getting in the way. He pulled out his camera. Kikyo yelled,_

_"Why can't you admit he's not your type!"_

_Kagome yelled, "He isn't yours either!"_

_"Keep your infect lips off of my Kagome!"barked Kouga. (Kikyo got infected lips, giving Inuyasha infected lips.Get it!?LOl!XD)_

_Sango laughed hard, "Infected lips!?He must be calling Kikyo infected!My side!"_

_She fell to the ground laughing as Kikyo turned red in fury. Kouga was about to charge toward Inuyasha, but Miroku held him back,_

_"Kouga!Calm down!"_

_Inuyasha growled, "Yeah hold h-_

_"Inuyasha!"screamed Kagome when Inuyasha has slipped on a puddle, and falling backwards._

_They both went back into the lake. Sango laughed harder, and that's when he took the picture. Laughing at the scene himself. Kagome, and Inuyasha surfaced. Kagome was coughing, and Inuyasha swam towards her,_

_"Are you alright, Kagome!?"_

_Kagome grabbed onto him, and nodded against his chest. Only pissing Kikyo, and Kouga off more._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Kagome laughed so hard tears fell, "I bet Kikyo was so mad at that comment Kouga made."

"Yeah...that was hilarious."laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "That's enough."

"Why...?"pouted Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I'm starving."

"Food!"chimed Inuyasha putting the pictures in the box.

Kagome closed it, and laughed. She followed him out the room, and into the kitchen.

_**With the stunned Naraku**_

Naraku roared, "How did they find out where we were!Everything is ruined!They trashed the lab, and they took all of the fog crap!They took all the new borns to the hospital!This is not going well!"

"I bet it was Kagome Higurashi's doing.She probably hacked into the computer."suggested Daisuke.

Naraku growled, "I want that little bitch here by Monday!Find a way to brake her, and Inuyasha up!I mean fast!"

"Yes sir.With pleasure."smirked Daisuke.

He left the room, and pulled out his cell. A woman answered,

"Hello, Suki talking."

Daisuke smirked, "I have a mission for you, Suki."

"That is, Daisuke?"

He smirked, "Listen carefully, and it's quite simple."

"Of course."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Eight

Kagome knocked on the door to her old home, and waited. Inuyasha was behind her. The door opened, and there stood her father. Still not a gray hair in his head. Kagome squealed,

"Daddy!"

Takara hugged Kagome, "My little Kagome all grown up."

Inuyasha looked at the ground when Takara looked at him. He smirked,

"If it isn't Inuyasha.Mae is going to happy to see you both.Let' just hope she doesn't-

A loud screech came from behind Takara. He finished with a heavy sigh,

"...scream..."

Mae embraced Kagome, and then Inuyasha. Happiness danced around in her eyes, and she chimed,

"Come in, both of you!You two have got a lot of talking to do."

Souta ran and nearly tackled Inuyasha with a hug. Souta was at his elbow now, and the last time he say Souta was when he was only 5. He pulled away, and glared,

"I haven't seen you since I was 5!"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "I know, maybe this will clear things up between us."

He handed Souta his present, and soon as he went to rip it to shreds. Mae smacked his hand, and took the gift, then the other from Kagome,

"Wait young man."

Souta grumbled, "Man..."

"Hey!I'm your sister, and I get no hug.I should take my gift back."mummbled Kagome.

Souta turned on his heel, and hugged Kagome. She hugged him back with a bright smile, and rustled his hair,

"You've gotten taller."

Souta rolled his eyes, "Duh.. soon I'll be just as tall as Inuyasha, ans taller than you."

"Hey!"

Mae laughed, "How wonderful to be brought together.After the party, this mask will be brought off.Let's go into the living."

Kagome, and Inuyasha paled. When she said that phrase, 'this mask will be brought off' meant she was gonna be yelling like a banshee. Takara laughed,

"The last time I saw those two faces was when you two broke the neighbors window."

Kagome gulped, "Oh boy."

"Maybe I should go.I'm sure Sesshomaru needs me to do something."stammered Inuyasha walking toward the door.

Kagome grabbed his dog ear, and hissed in his face, "You're not leaving me here."

"But Kagome..."whined Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, "No buts!Let's go."

She dragged him into the living room. Takara smiled, and followed. They walked into the living room to see a girl Souta's age. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Kagome squealed,

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi jumped, but jumped to her feet, "Kagome!"

Kagome hugged the girl, and pulled away,

"You've gotten taller too."

Hitomi nodded, "Yeah, and I no longer have curls.Just straight sandy brown hair.Is that Inuyasha!?"

"Yep."smiled Kagome.

Hitomi pointed, "Yep, that's doggy head alright."

"Stop calling me that."grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Calm down... Inu-puppy."

Inuyasha blushed, and avoided the eyes on him. She giggled, and asked,

"Where's all the people?"

Mae laughed, "Everyone's not here yet.Sango, and Miroku will be here soon.Kouga as well."

"What!That was no essential."blared Kagome.

Mae's eyes got dark, "Why not?"

"Nevermind."squeaked Kagome, hiding behind Inuyasha.

Someone came downstairs, and it was Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, and she looked back at him. She glared at Kagome, and she glared back. Mae looked overexcited,

"My, my... these faces bring back memories."

Kikyo grimaced, "Yes, they really do.Been a while, Hagome."

"Stop calling me that, Kinky-ho."hissed Kagome.

That both stepped at each other at the same time. Inuyasha held back Kagome, and Takara held back Kikyo. Mae growled unhumanly,

"Are you two fighting?"

Kikyo pushed Takara's hands away, "No."

"No."huffed Kagome.

Souta whispered in Hitomi's ear, and she laughed. Mae looked back at them. Souta looked around as though nothing happened. She asked,

"What's funny?"

Hitomi laughed, "Souta said-

"Shhh!"hissed Souta smacking his hand over her mouth.

Kagome crossed her arms, as did Kikyo. Both looking like identical twins when they made the same faces, and did the same gestures to show their anger. Takara sighed,

"Can we get threwthe day without you two fighting."

Kikyo hissed, "I would say more, but I'm positive she already knows."

"Sorry, only a reseacher, not a mind reader."

Kikyo insulted, "You should be with that big forehead of yours."

"Why you!"snarled Kagome. "You should be a clown with that big nose of yours!"

Kikyo gaped, "How dare you!'

"Whould you two knock it off!"yelled Inuyasha losing his temper.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, and sat in a chair. Kagome leaned against the wall, glaring at the floor. Hitomi giggled into her hand. Kagome, and Kikyo yelled at her,

"What's funny!"

Hitomu blurted, "Kikyo do you really have infected lips?"

There was a silence, the next thing they know Kagome's on the floor laughing. She hit the floor pretty hard, but was laughing so hard, she didn't wince. Takara chuckled, Mae bit her lip, and Inuyasha looked around. Trying to think of something other than laughing. Sango, Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku walked in.

"What'd I miss?"asked Sango.

Kagome pointed at Kikyo, "I.I.Infected lips!My side is burning!"

Sango laughed, and Kikyo snarled. Making her laugh harder. Kouga seemed to pale. Kikyo smacked Kouga over the head, and he yelled,

"Ow!What'd I do!"

Kikyo yelled, "You're the one who made that stupid comment!"

"That doesn't give you the right to smack me!"yelled Kouga rubbing his throbbing head.

Kikyo hissed, "Then you shouldn't of said it!"

"Infected lips!"bellowed Kagome, and Sango.

Hitomi covered her mouth, "Sorry Kikyo..."

"Alright!Alright!Settle down everyone!"giggled Mae. "Let's eat, and I'll put in a movie."

Everyone fixed them something to eat, and ate. Kikyo kept sending Inuyasha hurt eyes, and he glared back. Everyone soon gathered to watch a moive. Seeing Kagome all cuddled up to Inuyasha her mother, and father were shocked. Kikyo just got pissed.

Soon everyone left. Except Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Hitomi went upstairs to watch Souta play his PSP.

Mae asked, "Would you three mind telling me what's going on?I thought Kagome was single, and Kikyo and Inuyasha were married.Not the other way around."

"Me, and Inuyasha are divorced, Momma."said Kikyo with a fake sad face.

Mae gasped, "What on earth happened?"

"Kikyo cheated on him."accused Kagome.

Kikyo yelled, "No I didn't!If he told you that, it's a lie!"

"Don't lie to Kagome!I would never lie about something like that!"yelled Inuyasha.

Mae asked, "Kikyo... tell me the truth."

"Fine,"sighed Kikyo, "the truth is... I didn't love Inuyasha anymore.So I cheated on him.I told him to run some errands for me, but I knew he'd get suspicious.So I made sure another man was there.I wanted a divorce.Instead of saying it, I just acted it out."

Kagome yelled, "You coward!That's cruel!"

"Kagome Misa Higurashi!Do not speak until I tel you too!"yelled Mae, and Kagome shut her mouth. "Now, Kikyo... I know I thought you to never be afraid to say anything.Did you want t break his heart?"

Kikyo shook her head, "No."

"Inuyasha... is there something you, and Kagome would like to admit?"asked Mae.

Kagome spat, "That she's a whore!"

"Kagome!"yelled Mae. "I will not tolerat your language!"

Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Me, and Kagome are together.Kikyo did not brake my heart, because I don't think I was ever in love with her.After my parents died, she comforted me.It was all just a act."

"I'm sorry about your parents.When I heard about it... I was devastated."whispered Mae.

Kagome blinked for a minute, then broke the silence, "Wait, you knew?Both of you?"

"Yes, we did."nodded Mae, and Takara nodded as well.

Kagome asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was hard, you weren't friends with Inuyasha at the time."explained Mae.

Kagome yelled, "I was close to his parents!That connection had nothing to do with him!If I would've known sooner!None of this would've happened."

"Well, I'm sorry Kagome."sighed Mae. "Kikyo told us she'd tell you for one.We were shocked when we didn't see you act any different."

Kagome yelled, "Kikyo never told me anything!"

"I know... I wanted Inuyasha to myself.Soon as you found out, you'd go running to him.So I made sure I stopped everyone from telling you."

Inuyasha glared, "That's low Kikyo."

"I've had my fun with you Inuyasha, and now I want to be single again.I'm leaving."smiled Kikyo.

Takara whispered, "What goes around, comes around Kikyo."

"Whatever."snorted Kikyo, storming out the house.

Kagome shook her head, "I believe that now, but she'll get her share."

"Besides all of that!I'm happy for you two!"smiled Mae. "Oh and also... WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO CALL ME!"

Kagome, and Inuyasha fell back in fear. Takara laughed. Mae sneered,

"You two probably have been together for over a week now!Can't a mother know anything!?"yelled Mae.

Kagome squeaked, "Okay, okay!How about... uh... I tell you what's been going on."

"Really?"she said with a bright smile.

Inuyasha nodded, "Y.yeah!"

"Well, let's go into the living room."

They got up, and followed. When they were comfortable. They told from when they met at the hospital to now. Mae blinked,

"Someone's after you Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "I doubt it."

"I never knew you could be such respected in such a silly job."muttered Takara.

Kagome glared, "It's not a silly job, Dad.I'm respected by the government.Isn't that enough?"

"No matter, you'll always succeed, Kagome."smiled Takara.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

"I think we should get going."yawned Inuyasha standing.

Mae nodded, "Be sure to say goodbye to Souta, and Hitomi.They won't be happy if you don't."

"Right."smiled Kagome, taking Inuyasha's hand, and going up stairs.

Kagome, and Inuyasha walked in to see Souta's eyes glued to his PSP. Hitomi was glaring at him. Inuyasha smirked,

"Yo."

Souta mummbled, "Must.Kill.Dragons."

"Souta!"yelled Hitmoi kicking him in the back.

Souta fell off the bed, and landed on his face. Protecting his precious game. Kagome giggled. Souta shot up, and yelled,

"Why'd you do that!I could've broken my game!"

Hitomi yelled, "Look you dummy!"

"Oh, hey guys."grunted Souta, still glaring at Hitomi.

Kagome giggled, "Just came to say goodbye.We're heading out."

"Okay!It was nice seeing you two again."smiled Hitomi.

Souta nodded, "Yeah, thanks for the game."

"Yeah, sure."smiled Kagome.

Souta began to play the game again, and Hitomi stood,

"I'm going home, you game alcoholic!GR!"

Souta yelled, "Hitomi!"

"Uh, I'm not interfering.Bye!"grunted Inuyasha, taking Kagome's hand, and leaving.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Nine

Kagome giggled, "I remember going threw the same thing with you."

"Yeah.Games are very addicting."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha, and yawned. She laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled,

"Taking that hot shower making you tired?"

Kagome nodded, "Mhm."

"Well, go to bed."

She looked up at him, "Will you sleep with me this time?"

"Are you sure?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright."shrugged Inuyasha.

She stood, and took his hand, and they went upstairs. Kagome buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. She looked up at him,

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He smirked down at her, "I love you more."

He captured her lips into a sweet kiss, and she kissed him back. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss. Kagome pulled away, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips,

"Goodnight."

Inuyasha pouted, "A little longer?"

"No, it's already late, and I ave to get up early."

He sighed, "Fine, goodnight."

She gave him a sweet kiss, and let him pull her close to him. Kagome breathed in his nature-like scent. Sleep began to take over. Inuyasha looked down at her, to see she was fast asleep. He kissed her forehead, and soon fell asleep as well.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome stirred in her sleep as the loud alarm clock went off. She grumbled curses, and turned over. Ending up face first on the floor. She heard Inuyasha gasp,

"Kagome, are you alright!"

Kagome didn't hear him, and pulled herself up. Still half asleep, she walked to the clock, yanked it out the wall, and walked toward the window. She opened it, andthrew it out. Kagome walked back to the bed, eyes still closed, and climbed back into bed. She pulled the pillow, and covers over her head.

Inuyasha blinked,

"Wow... she's still asleep after doing all that."

He pulled off the pillow, and blanket. Kagome didn't stirr, or grumble. He leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. She whined,

"Five more minutes."

Inuyasha smirked, "You're a deep sleeper."

"Inuyasha,"grumbled Kagome. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You just fell off the bed, and threw your clock out the window."

"Oh no!"groaned Kagome sitting up. "I did it again!?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah... um... again?"

"I've done this more than ten times already!Now I have to buy another clock!"grumbled Kagome rubbing her eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'll buy you another one."

"Really?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, we're together now.So every time you do that, if I don't stop you first, I'll buy you another one."

"Thank you, Inu-puppy."smiled Kagome, and kissing him on the cheek.

Inuyasha smiled, "You're going to be late.I have another whole hour before I go to work."

"I'm the boss now.I'm free from cases, I just go in to make sure everythings in check."explained Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "So you're going?"

"Yeah, for a while.I'm going to get ready, okay?"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright."

She got up, gathered some clothes, and went into the bathroom. Inuyasha called,

"Kagome... can I cook some breakfast!?"

Kagome called, "Sure, you don't have to ask anymore.You're living here aren't you?Also, I don't eat breakfast, so don't cook me any."

He got up, and went downstairs. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, and grabbed two waffles from the freezer. He popped them into the toaster. He looked around the kitchen, and wondered where she kept everything. He opened one drower, and found the forks, and spoons.

Inuyasha grabbed a fork, and closed. He looked in every other, and he finally came across the last. He opened it, and there was a black gun. Inuyasha nearly jumped out his skin. He picked it up, and found out it was loaded.

He whispered to no one,

"She's hard core now isn't she?"

He heard the toaster make a faint beep. Inuyasha walked toward it, and pulled them onto a plate. Soon as he sat down, Kagome walked in. Drying her hair. She had on a white tank top, with light blue jeans, and a black jacket, that stop above her belly button.

Inuyasha still felt a bit nervous, and acted like no one was coming in. Kagome asked,

"What's the matter?"

Inuyasha swallowed the remaining of his waffle, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're all tense... let me guess.You saw my gun?"asked Kagome with knowing eyes.

Inuyasha choked on his drink, "Uh... no."

"Tell me the truth."sighed Kagome. "This happens every time."

She walked over to the drower, and took the gun out. It clicked, and Inuyasha asked,

"W.wha.what are you doing?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to kill you, but I've had to actually shoot someone."

"What!?"jumped Inuyasha.

Kagome put it away, and smiled, "Believe it or not.. I was on a date with someone."

"What happened?"asked Inuyasha already frowning.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm just kidding, but anyway... this new guy name, Iba.Boss told me that he suggested him as a partner or whatever.So I invitied him.He kept staring at me with those predator eyes.Next thing I know he's trapping him in the kitchen.Trying to kiss me, and I started thinking he was trying to rape me.I pulled out my pistol, and I had these visions of what happened a few years ago, and shot him at least two times.He didn't die.He's just paralyzed for the rest of his life."

"Is he still living in Tokyo?"asked Inuyasha starting to growl.

Kagome shook her head, "He moved to America after that.Scared for his life.After that, every guy in the office avoided me.Including Miroku.He never groped me after that."

She got up, and sat in his lap. Kagome looked down at him,

"I wouldn't do that to you.I've known you my whole life."

Inuyasha asked, "What if I transform."

"I've expreinced that before, remember?"smiled Kagome. "I love all your forms.Your demon form never hurt me before, and it's because it knows me."

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome... if I transform... I can... uh...-

"Force me to be your mate?"

He nodded, and she smiled,

"I wouldn't even have to protest against it.That has almost happened before, and all I had to do was be myself.Nothing happened.So don't worry."

Inuyasha smiled, "Everyone wants you for your beauty, but the inside would make them want you more.

"Aw, but to bad for them.I belong to you."smiled Kagome leaning in.

Inuyasha captured her lips into a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and panted into the kiss. Inuyasha clenched onto her waist. She smirked, and pulled away. Inuyasha had a hazy look, and she giggled,

"I gotta go."

Inuyasha pouted, "Why can't you stay a bit longer."

"If I 'stay a bit longer', this will go to far."

He smirked, "So?"

"Nice try, Inuyasha.I'll see you when you get home, bye."smiled Kagome standing.

Inuyasha stood, "One more kiss, please."

"Fine."

Kagome kissed him softly on the lips, and he kissed her back. She pulled away,

"Bye."

Inuyasha called as she walked toward the door, "I love you."

"Love you more!"she called closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, and sighed, "You have no idea how much I want you to be my mate, Kagome."

Silence answered him. He sighed heavily, and went upstairs to get ready for work.

_**AW SO SWEET, NOW YOU REVIEW!!!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Ten

Kagome kicked her car in frustration. It all the sudden wanted to brake. She pulled out her cell, and dialed Inuyasha's cell. Her cell beeped, signaling it was dead. Kagome yelled,

"Damn it!There better me a pay phone near by, if not I'm going to have to walk home!You know what, forget it!"grumbled Kagome stomping down the sidewalk.

Kagome felt the night air play with her hair, and she felt moisture in the air. Rain began to fall, and her pace slowed down. Kagome grabbed the pocket knife in her side pocket. She heard a car slow down behind her, and she turned around. A pistol came out pointing at her, and she ran down the nearest alley.

She hid behind the garbage can, and listened to gun shots go off. Kagome crawled to the next alley. She looked over at the road to still see the van. Someone got out, and she got up. Kagome ran toward the forest, and looked for the pathway that lead to her backyard.

Kagome's speed picked up, and she wasn't about to stop. A branch cut her skin, and she didn't seem phased. Her backyard came into view. She tripped on a root, but regained her balance. Kagome nearly ran into the back door, and knocked,

"Inuyasha!Inuyasha!"

The door opened, and she fell into his arms. He hugged her to him, and closed the door.Inuyasha locked it, and asked,

"Kagome, what happened!Did someone hurt you?You're bleeding."

He brought her into the kitchen, and she sat down in a chair. He got some of his stuff from the hospital, and bandaged it. She sneezed, and he whispered,

"Go take a shower, and I'll have something hot for you to drink.Then tell me what happened."

Kagome nodded, and did as she was told. When she came back, he gave her some hot tea. She sat on the couch beside him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha asked,

"What happened?"

Kagome whispered still a bit scared, "My car broke down all the sudden, and my cell was dead.So I had to walk home.Then this van had slowed down behind me.I saw a gun, and ran down a alley.Whoever it was, tried to get me with a bullet.Luckily, the woods were behind that alley.I was sure I was going to get hurt."

"No you're not, because you're not getting out of my sight again."growled Inuyasha when she finished the tea.

She sat it on the table, and laid in his lap. Inuyasha asked,

"Are you going to be alright?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm just a bit shaken up.I'll be okay."

"I bet this has something to do with Naraku.He might have found out."whispered Inuyasha as she sat up.

Kagome asked, "So what now?"

"I was getting worried about you.Sesshomaru said if you show up, tell you that you're gonna have to start coming to work with me, or staying with Sango, and Miroku."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her face next to his, "I feel safer with you."

"Alright, you should get some sleep."

Kagome nodded, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute."he whispered.

Kagome gave him a kiss on the lips, and left. He called Sesshomaru, and told him what had happened.

Sesshomaru ordered, "Inuyasha keep Kagome with you at all times, until we find Naraku.Don't even let her be alone in a room until you are sure everything is secured."

"Alright, I'll handle all of this tomorrow.Call the hospital, and call in for me, okay?"

Sesshomaru agreed, "Fine.Later."

Inuyasha hung up, and heard Kagome scream upstairs. He jumped to his feet, and darted upstairs. When he entered the room, the window had been shattered by a rock, and Kagome looked a bit pissed. She was about to mark toward the window, but he grabbed her,

"Calm down, Kagome."

Kagome yelled, "That rock nearly took my eye out!"

She walked towards her night stand, and knelt under her bed. Kagome pulled out a pistol, and he jumped. She snarled,

"The next time I'm attacked, I'll get them with one shot."

Inuyasha stammered, "Ka.Kagome put the gun down, and hear me out."

She nodded, and did as she was told. Kagome walked over toward Inuyasha, he sighed,

"You're going to start coming to work with me.Sesshomaru has a feeling they know.What you did, so I'm not letting you out my sight until I have this whole house locked down."

Kagome groaned, "Oh no.Prison.My dad did that after what happened.If he even saw me flirting with a boy, that wasn't you, he'd ground me for nothing!"

"That's good."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Right, now... what are you going to do with the window."

"We can either sleep in the living room, or your of-

Kagome glared at him, "You think you're slick."

"What!?"smiled Inuyasha innocently.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Both sound uncomfortable."

"Do you want it to be sleeping in the cold?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, the living room."

She grabbed some covers from a closet, and followed Inuyasha downstairs. Kagome grumbled,

"When I see that bastard, I'm gonna snap his body in two."

Inuyasha laughed, "Just relax."

They sat on the couch, and Kagome sighed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and laid on his back. Soon Kagome got on top of him, and liad her head on his chest. He felt her body relax. He kissed her forehead, and heard her breathing become steady. Indicating she was asleep.

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. A deep sleep taking over.

_**Next Day**_

Inuyasha had taken the day off, and had to go to Lowes to get stuff for the house. When they got back he couldn't help but ask,

"Just how many guns do you have?"

Kagome smiled, "Only five.My dad put them in here.So yeah.I have one in the kitchen, my room, the bathroom, one in the living room, and the other in the lanundry room.I told him he was a bit paranoid, but they come in handy."

"Still a bit much.You might want to luck them up, what if Souta came over, and happened to come across it?"

Kagome nodded, "You're right.I'll get a safe to put them all in, okay?"

"Alright, can you put the alarm up while I put new locks on the front, and back door?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, and I'll put the locks on the window."

"Thanks."

It took them just about the whole day to do all of this but meanwhile...

_**Naraku**_

"You let her get away!"roared Naraku.

Suki sighed, "Her house happened to be close by.After that, it's going to be hard here on out to get her.I bet Sesshomaru has already put up police in certain areas of town."

"Damn it... I told you that van would frighten her!"yelled Daisuke. "We could've simply grabbed her from the alley!"

Suki yelled, "And I told you that she had a knife!The files clearly said she was a BLACK BELT, and I'm not even that good!So get of my back!"

"Enough!"yelled Naraku glaring venomously.

Daisuke growled, "Why can't we take our work else where?Leave the girl-

"Once someone destroys my chance at succeeding at something, they either become my slave or they die!Seeing as how Miss.Higurashi acts, she choses to die!So follow my order or you'll end up just like her!"spat Naraku.

Daisuke's frown deepened, "As you say, Naraku."

"Excellent, so either you two come up with something or take your leave!"he barked.

A girl about the age of 12, with long silver hair, and silver eyes stood in the corner. Naraku glanced at her, and looked back at Daisuke. When they left Naraku called,

"Kanna... why are you home from school so early?"

Kanna whispered, "I wasn't feeling very good, brother.Did I do something wrong?"

"No, "he sighed. "just call next time."

Kanna whispered, "I did, no one picked up the phone."

"I see, I understand.Are you still feeling ill?"asked Naraku with concern. (WOW thats so OOC, well lets give Narakua brake from the evil.He loves his sister, so no complaining!)

Kanna walked over toward him, "I had a high fever."

He put his hand on her forhead, and yanked his hand back,

"You're burning up."

Kanna coughed into her hand. It was a ghastly cough, and his eyes widened,

"You're infected by the SPO.Daisuke!Suki!Come in here immediately!"

They rushed in, and Daisuke asked,

"What is it, Naraku?"

Naraku ordered, "Take Kanna to the hospital, now!"

"But her name-

Naraku snarled, "Now!"

"Let's go, Kanna."sighed Suki, letting her get onto her back.

Daisuke sighed, "Naraku, she's got your last name... they'll keep her at the hospital until you show up in person."

"I'll get Kagura to get her.Kagura will back me up."

Daisuke sighed, "Whatever, but if Kanna dies from the infection... you have no one but to blame yourself."

Daisuke left without hearing another word. Naraku balled his hand into the fist,

"I won't back away until that bitch is dead.She'll learn to lower her pride."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!

Initialing Day Chapter Eleven

Kagome looked around the hospital waiting room boredly. She had no clue ehy she couldn't stay home, considering the house was locked down. Exactly like a jail cell. She kicked the leg of her chair as she sat boredly. Sleep would be great, but she was not about to sleep when two men about a year older then her were eyeing her.

She began to ignore their stares, and count how many people entered threw the sliding doors. The tenth person was a woman with long dark hair, and crimson eyes. Worry was written on her face. Kagome listened carefully as she spoke to the woman at the desk,

"I'm Kagura Tadami, and I'm here to check on my sister.Kanna."

Kagome whispered in shock, "Tadami..."

The woman looked horror stroke, and she pressed a buttom beside the computer. Three policemen ran out, and grabbed Kagura. Kagura yelled,

"What are you doing!Get your hands off me!I don't live with my brother, its only me, Kanna, and my boyfriend!I have not a clue where that bastard is, so take your hands off me."

The police snarled,

"Calm yourself, woman!We are not going to believe any member of the Tadami.You will be under our custody unti you come clean."

Kagura yelled, "What!I just told you-

"Shut up!"barked the policemen. "Your whole family tells lies!You're defending your brother, and we got reports from someone that you were talking with your brother yesturday night!All phone lines are connected to the government computers.We listened to everything you told him."

Kagura thought back to the conversation:

_"Hello?"_

_Naraku hissed, "Hello sister."_

_"What do you want, Naraku?"groaned Kagura._

_Naraku grumbled angerly, "Kanna has gotten infected, and I need you to back me up.You know what to do, and say.Am I right?""_

_"Fine, but I won't be held responsible for your wrongs."barked Kagura hanging up._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagura lowered her head in defeat. The policemen took her outside, and had a long talk with her. Kagome wanted to listen, but a policemen made sure no one went out the front door until the conversation is over. All the sudden, Kagome felt to proud to be a scared little girl. She stood, and went to the bathroom.

She opened the slide window, and jumped out. Kagome saw the two policemen were writing stuff done as she spoke. Kagome ran over the the edge of the entrance, and ducked behind a bush. She listened carefully:

"... and that's what he's planning.All he's trying to do is ruin peoples lives.All I care about it my sister, at the moment."

The chief asked, "So you expect us to believe you do not know where he is?"

Kagome saw that she was rubbing her backside, and Kagome peered at what she was roaming for. Her eyes widened when Kagura grabbed a gun. Kagome jumped up, and yelled,

"Move she has a gun!"

Kagura kicked the cheif in the thigh, and punched the officer in the nose. Really hard. She took off running. Kagome chased after her. The cheif yelled,

"Miss.Higurashi!?You mustn't follow her!"

Kagome yelled, "I'm ending this now!"

Kagura got into her car, and sped off. Kagome cursed out loud, and roamed for Inuyasha's keys. Luckily, Inuyasha had told her to hold them, and never asked for them back. She got into the black mustang, and chased after Kagura. Meanwhile at the hospital... the two policemen were helped inside.

Inuyasha walked out of a patients room, and heard the ruckus. He rushed into the waiting room, and saw Kagome wasn't there,

"Where's Kagome!?"

He asked the two policemen as he walked toward the. The cheif grunted,

"She chased after Kagura in your car I assume."

"Damn it all, Kagome!"started Inuyasha clenching his fist. "Where do you think she went."

The cheif sighed, "Where she went... is a set up.I think this entire thing was a set up."

"Damn it!I'm calling Sesshomaru!"yelled Inuyasha yanking out his cell.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome was on Kagura's tail. People that were walking, had looked at the two racing cars, and looked frightened. Kagura turned into a dirt road pathway, and Kagome yelled,

"Alright!This is enough!No more running!"

She pushed on the drive, and hit Kagura in her bumper. Kagura skid, and hit a tree. Kagome spun, and stopped the car. Smoke rised from the mustang from the impact of hitting the car. Kagome got out, and Kagura kicked her door opened, and pulled out her gun.

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha's car as she shot, and loaded her own gun. Thankful she had took one with her. Kagome stood, and shot at Kagura. Kagura ducked behind her own car, and yelled,

"Give it up, girl!You better run while you have the chance!"

Kagome yelled, "I'll put your brother out of business!He's killed innocent people, and know your sister pays the price!"

"Shut up!"yelled Kagura standing, and basically shooting up the mustang.

Kagome aimed for Kagura's arm, and imagined seeing her father. Kagome shot without a second thought, Kagura dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Kagome reloaded, and walked toward her. Kagome kicked her gun out the way, and hissed,

"Now you pay the price for your brother's behavior."

Kagura looked up at her with a smirk, and holding her bleeding arm, "I won't pay the price for Naraku's wrong."

Soon as Kagome sensed someone from behind her, she was pistol whipped in the head. Everything immediately, became black. She passed out, not another thought going threw her head. Her cell began to ring, and the person behind her was a glaring Daisuke,

"Be more careful next time, Kagura."

Suki smiled, "Let's get the bullet out, can you stand up?"

"I got hit in the arm, not the leg."grunted Kagura standing, and walking to the van with Suki.

Daisuke took Kagome's cell out her pocket, and answered, "We have Kagome."

"Where is she!You better not hurt her!"snarled the person.

Daisuke laughed, "You must be Inuyasha."

"Forget me, you should worry about yourself if you touch her!"barked Inuyasha.

Suki called, "Dai!Bring that bitch, and come on!If you keep Naraku waiting, he'll really get pissed!"

"Alright already!Oh, and I'll do more than touch your beautiful girlfriend."smirked Daisuke.

Inuyasha yelled, "I'm warning you!Don't touch her!"

"Wish you told me sooner, because that pistol whip was only step one.That was harsh, I know, but she had a gun.Can't let myself get shot now can I?"smirked Daisuke, kneeling down to Kagome.

"Damn you!"growled Inuyasha even more dangerously.

Daisuke ran his hand from her chest to her thigh, "Mmm... she was born nicely curved."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"growled Inuyasha, obviously transforming.

The phone was taken from Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's voice came,

"Quit toying with him, bastard.We don't have time for your immaturity."

Daisuke frowned, "Brother love, perhaps?"

"Your useless insults do not phase me, but understand this... if I found out that you raped Kagome, you'll never have children."threatened Sesshomaru.

Daisuke laughed, "Am I suppose to be afraid!?Why should I care... I can always make Kagome bare my children.As you must know, I'm heading to Naraku's... So later."

"You've been warned... Daisuke..."

Daisuke paled, "Whatever."

He hung up, and put the phone in his back pocket. Daisuke picked Kagome up bridal style, and walked toward the van. Suki sighed,

"You'll be the death of us all, but Naraku will only laugh at what you told them."

Daisuke smirked putting the girl in the back, "Thanks for the compliment."

"Yeah sure, lets go."sighed Kagura glaring at her bandaged wound then at Kagome.

_**At The Hospital**_

Sesshomaru pushed the demon Inuyasha roughly into the wall behind him, and yelled,

"I don't have time for this!You better calm yourself now Inuyasha, or you'll be sitting on the side in finding Kagome!"

His red eyes began to become their normal amber, and Sesshomaru released him. Inuyasha slid to the floor. Sesshomaru huffed in irritation,

"Naraku out-smarted us, and we both should have known that Kagome was stubborn."

Inuyasha hissed, "Damn it."

"Get to your feet, Inuyasha.This isn't over, but if you do not think we'll find Kagome... then stay on the ground."hissed the annoyed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha pulled himself up, and avoided his brothers eyes. Sesshomaru nodded,

"We'll get her back... right now.You need to go home, and calm yourself."

Inuyasha mummbled, "It's not a home without Kagome there."

"I don't have time for your sulking!I'll call you when we have something, until then... stay low."ordered Sesshomaru, storming out the hospital.

Inuyasha growled, "I need a ride, baka."

"Then let's go!"called Sesshomaru hearing from outside.

Inuyasha stomped after him, acting like a little kid that just lost his game for a month, but worse... his best friend. The only thing that made it even worse... was that there was a 100 chance that Kagome would be violeted once again. This pissed him off, and he would NOT give up on her, for she had a part of him he couldnt live with out.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Twleve

Kagome woke to a cruel headache. She felt cold, and dirty. There was a dim light above her, and she was in a small room, but room enough for a bathroom, and a single bed. The covers began to itch her, and she kicked them off. Memories began to ease their way into her mind.

She tried to sit up, but found out she was tied down. Only her legs free. Kagome yanked, and jerk hard. She only caused them to tighten, and give her rope burn. The door opened, and Daisuke, Naraku, Kagura and Suki walked in.

Kagome yelled,

"Untie me!"

Suki smiled, "No, you'll stay here."

"Bitch, I said untie me!"

Suki took one step, and Naraku stopped her by laughing,

"You think you're high and mighty don't you?"

Kagome hissed, "Naraku..."

"Yes, and you have a choice.Be my slave, or die."hissed Naraku.

Kagome turned her head, and he looked at Daisuke. Suki nodded as did Kagura. Naraku, Suki, and Kagura left. Daisuke smirked,

"You have a hour to choose, wench, or I'm going to choose for you."

Kagome spat, "Go screw yourself!"

"I'd love to do that with you."smiked Daisuke walking toward her, but surprised no fear appeared in her eyes.

Kagome asked, "Do you expect me to scream for dear life!If you touch me, and get caught by Sesshomaru or Inuyasha!Also my father!You're dead!"

"Is that so?"smirked Daisuke sitting on her stomach, more like on top of her.

Kagome hissed, "Get off of me, now!"

"Aw, I thought you weren't going to scream."smirked Daisuke.

Kagome glared, "I won't, and I'm not!I'm demanding you to-

Daisuke smashed his lips onto Kagome's, and she gasped out of shock. Not expecting it, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth harshly. Kagome tried to get him off, but couldn't do anything. Her headache becoming worse as his hand went under her shirt, and up her bra. Kagome bit onto his lip, and he pulled away covering his mouth.

Kagome glared,

"Get.Off.Of.Me!"

Daisuke smirked, "You taste delicious... I see why Inuyasha didn't want me to touch you.You're perfect... and hard core.You're making me more aroused."

"Keep your lips off of me!"yelled Kagome as he leaned in.

Daisuke smirked, "If you struggle, the more I'll become aroused."

He kissed down her neck, and she pulled her legs up. She managed to get them on his chest, and she pushed him off. Daisuke fell off of her, but got up laughing,

"You think you're strong don't you.So you want to play rough?"

He go on top of her once again, and kissed her more demanding on the lips. Kagome bit his lip, but he only groaned as if in pleasure. She couldn't move her legs because he had them pinned down. Something began to ring, and pulled away, licking his lips,

"I'm not finish with you."

Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms, not going threw this again. Daisuke pulled out her phone, and answered,

"Hello, it's o good to hear your voice Sesshomaru."

He put him on speaker, and she knew he wanted to torture her. Kagome yelled,

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Daisuke... what are you doing."

"Having fun, isn't that right, Kagome?"smirked Daisuke kissing her rising chest.

Kagome spat at him, "Get off of me you mother fucker!" (Okay, as you can see she is getting really pissed, so she will say unbelievable things.)

"Kagome!What is he doing!"came Inuyasha's voice.

Daisuke smirked when a tear escaped her eyes, "Aww... are you crying?"

"Daisuke... I warned you."growled Sesshomaru.

Kagome swallowed a sob that wanted to come out, but she closed her eyes. Trying to close everything out.

Inuyasha growled, "Why isn't she talking!"

"She's pouting just like she probably did when she was 16.Crying over your best friends parents too."smirked Daisuke.

Kagome snapped, and she kicked Daisuke right the nose. He fell head first onto the floor groaning,

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

Kagome yanked as hard as she could at the ropes. She managed to brake one, and she grabbed a knife from her shoe. She cut the other, and got up. She kicked Daisuke in his side,

"Say something now you bastard!"

She kicked him so hard blood came out his mouth. Kagome kicked him over, and got on top of him. she began to punch him repeatedly. She heard Inuyasha laughing from the phone, and that made her hit harder. The door opened, and Naraku roared,

"Tame her!"

Suki, and Kagura ran toward her. Kagome punched Kagura, and Suki. They fell backwards. Two men stomped in, and pushed Kagome into the wall. Kagome spat into one of their faces yelling,

"I'll kick your asses too!Let go of me!"

Naraku stomped over, and pushed the men out the way. He slapped Kagome, and hissed,

"Open your mouth again, and I'll do more than harm you!Bring him in!"

Souta was brought in. His eyes full of fear. Kagome screamed,

"Souta!Let him go!"

Naraku grabbed the cell phone and roared,

"Whose laughing now, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha growled, "Prepare yourself, asshole!"

There was a loud bang from outside, and he dropped the phone. It shattered. Kagome did a head bud with Naraku, and he fell back. Kagome threw her knife at the man that held Souta, and it got him right in the leg. Daisuke grabbed Kagome's leg, and made her crash to the floor.

A bone in her wrist popped, and she screamed in pain. Souta ran forth, and kicked Daisuke in the face. Daisuke yelled in pain, and let go of Kagome. Souta pulled Kagome up,

"Come on, Kagome!We have to go!Now!Get up!"

She used her other hand to pull herself up, and nodded. They ran out into the dark hallways. Kagome covered Souta's mouth, and hid behind a corner. One of Naraku's companions rushed down the hall. She tripped him, and kneed him in the stomach.

He passed out immediately, and she grabbed his gun. Souta gasped. Kagome tookt he bat out his hand,

"Here... take this.I have a feeling that he has those tubes here."

Souta squeaked, "Kagome!"

"Remember what dad taught you, and find the police!GO!"yelled Kagome.

He nodded, and ran into the shadows. Kagome took the extra bullets from the man, and ran down the hall. She steadied her breathing, and went down the stairs she had a feeling was the lab. Meanwhile, Souta was trying to find his way out the obvious huge manison. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and it wasn't a ally.

Souta overcame fear, and stepped out. He hit the running man in the legs, and in the back. The man fell down, and laid unconcious. He saw light, and took in a breath. Souta smelt rain.

He ran toward the door, and pushed it opened. Policemen were everywhere. He saw his mother sobbing into his father's arms. Souta called,

"Mom!Dad!"

Mae squealed, "Souta!"

Souta was escorted over to Mae, and she fell to her knees. She hugged him to her. Inuyasha asked,

"Souta!Where's Kagome!?"

Souta sniffed, "She went looking for the lab... I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen.Daisuke grabbed her feet, and she fell.Her wrist isn't looking so good."

"Damn it!Sesshomaru!Please let me go in!"yelled Inuyasha with serious eyes.

Sango clenched onto Miroku. Tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha, and Miroku a gun,

"Let's go!"

They ran inside. Sesshomaru quickly located Kagome's scent, and the went for it. Meanwhile, Kagome had just finished shooting over five people. They all were on the floor, in blood. Kagome put on a mask, and ran to the machines.

Only one child was crying, and the rest weren't. Kagome felt tears fall, after realizing they were dead. Kagome hit a red button, and opened the cage where a baby girl was held. She didn't notice Naraku walking in. Blood flowing from a wound on his forehead.

He grabbed Kagome from behind, and hissed into her ear,

"You won't make it out alive!"

Kagome struggled to keep the gun in her hand, but he knocked it out. He slapped Kagome to the floor, and pressed a green button on the wall. Water began to sink the room. Kagome stood,

"You monster!You haven't given these babies a chance to live!You'll burn in hell!"

Naraku hissed, "You're coming with me!"

Kagome took the child out the cage just as the water began to rise to that limit. Naraku pulled out a gun, and pointed it at her,

"You, and that half breed die here!"

Kagome turned away, and held the whimpering hanyou girl in her arms. She had beautiful eyes. They were indigo, with an outlining of silver. She had long soft cremey brown hair. Kagome glared at the rising water, and looked at Naraku.

He just finished finding her gun. Kagome put the infant in the highest cage, where it was empty. She jumped offed the rack, and back into the water. Kagome took a breath, and went underwater. Naraku shot into the water, and missed.

Naraku cried out in pain, he jabbed his hand into the water, and grabbed Kagome by her hair. She stabbed him with her knife. He hissed,

"You'll pay for that."

He yanked the knife out, and let the water clean it. Kagome had emotionless eyes,

"How could you kill all these innocent infants."

Naraku yanked Kagome's arm out, and sliced her with the knife. She winced, and he sneered,

"See that!It's blood!I wanted to get the higher government to make a half demon jail!Until you stopped me!Their blood is different from ours!"

Naraku grabbed her broken wrist, and she screamed in pain, "You'll die for messing everything up!"

He was about to shot her, and she squeezed her eye shut. A shot went off, but it wasn't her that got shot. Kagome felt his grip loosen, and Inuyasha yell her name,

"Kagome!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see Naraku dead before her. He got shot in the head, by Sesshomaru. Kagome heard something snap, and the rack began to jangl. Kagome yelled,

"Oh no!"

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!It's going to fall on you!Come on!"

"No!I'm not leaving without her!"yelled Kagome, climbing the wobbling rack.

Sesshomaru yelled, "Get down from there!What are you-

When he noticed all of the dead infants, he couldn't bare to look. Kagome pulled out the wailing infant, and the rack finally gave, and Kagome screamed holding the child to her. Inuyasha yelled,

"KAGOME!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

Initialing Days Chapter Thirteen

Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru blocked the water from hitting them in their face. There was a flash of like, but they ignored it. The rack hit the water with a loud smack. Inuyasha looked around, and saw Kagome. The infant was safe on her chest, still wailing, and Kagome out cold. They landed on a table, and only Kagome felt the impact.

Inuyasha swam over, and picked Kagome up bridal style. The infant looked frightened, and horrified. He quickly got back to Sesshomaru, before the water got deep. They raced back to where they got help. Kagome, and the infant were rushed to the hospital.

Mae, and Takara were devastated. As was everyone else. Rin was crying in Sesshomaru's arms. Rain fell sadly, and initialing this day as a very horrible one.

_**The Next Day**_

Mae, Takara, Souta, Hitomi, Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, and whoever else I missed were fast asleep in the hospital room. The infant was put in a seperate room though. The doctors allowed them to stay with Kagome, but hadn't gave them any information. The door opened, and Takara opened his eyes.

A young woman walked in with a tired look on her face. Takara asked,

"What's wrog with my daughter?"

She nodded to him, "I have quite a bit to tell, so you might want to wake your family."

Without a word from his mouth, everyone except Kagome woke. Inuyasha asked,

"What's wrong with Kagome, Ray?"asked Inuyasha with depressed eyes.

Ray sat in the doctors seat, and took in a breath, "Let's start with the simple first.Her wrist bone was popped out of place.As you can see, she had a support around it until it heals.The cut she had on her arm was deep, and had to be stiched.Though was not infected."

"Is that all of the little?"asked Sango.

Ray nodded, "Yes."

"What's the big?"asked Mae, shaking as if she was in cold weather.

Takara pulled her into his arms, and hugged her to him. Ray looked to calm, but her eyes showed pity,

"The impact to her back was severe.We had to do major surgery on her spine."

Mae swallowed, "That means?"

"That means she's not paralyzed.Just barely.What I'm confused about is how she wasn't injured so badly by the impact."whispered Ray puzzled.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "There was a flash of light, but I mistook it just by being the water."

"A light?"repeated Takara looking at Mae.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Our family comes from a long line of priestess's.As in mikos, so maybe she somehow located that power to protect herself."

"I see, other than that surgery, I have nothing to bad to say.Only that, we're afraid she might be in a coma.Even worse, lost her memory.Let's just hope, the miko power protected more than just her physical state."smiled Ray.

Takara asked, "And the infant?"

"Healthy all thanks to this girl here."smiled Ray standing. "Any more questions?"

Kikyo asked, "What about the other infants?" 

"Over fifty-nine infants died, and only one survived."whispered Ray sadly. "It was horrible.The hospital crew had to pick those poor infants up- excuse me."whispered Ray turning away, and wiping her tears.

Sango whispered, "And Naraku?"

"Dead.That shot to the head killed him.Though Daisuke, Kagura, Suki, and the rest have been put in jail after being hospitalized."explained Ray.

Mae asked, "When do you expect Kagome to awake?"

"That is unknown.I'd say a month, but coma's last long.Yet we don't know if she's in one or now."sighed Ray.

Inuyasha looked at the ground, his dog ears flattening to his head. Sango looked at Kagome, and to Inuyasha. Her eyes widened when she saw Kagome looking at the ceiling. Sango squealed scaring all of them,

"Oh my gosh!Kagome's awake!"

Ray gaped, "This is impossible!"

Ray walked over to Kagome, and took out a small flash light,

"Just to make sure you're not in stupor, follow the light, Kagome."

Kagome blinked, and grimaced. She followed the laughed. Sango laughed,

"I can't believe this!"

Ray was so shoked she kept doing the response light thing. Kagome glared at Ray, and hissed,

"Get that damn light out my face."

Ray jumped, and did as told. Everyone, including Inuyasha, laughed. Kagome tried to sit up, but winced. Mae whispered,

"Kagome, stop pushing yourself."

Kagome whispered, "Gods know that hurt."

"I know sweety."whispered Mae, smoothing back Kagome's hair.

Kagome asked, "Why are all of you here?"

"We've been worrying about you!"glared Sango. "Don't ask dumb questions!"

Ray asked, "How do you feel, Kagome?"

"I feel like kicking someones ass.Any volunteers?"mummbled Kagome rolling her eyes.

Miroku smiled, "It's amazing how you can still be so sarcastic."

Ray could see the tiredness in her eyes, and ordered,

"Kagome needs her rest, so I want all of you out."

Mae nodded, "I agree."

The room cleared out except Inuyasha. Ray nodded to him, and closed the door. Inuyasha laid beside Kagome, and brushed her bangs out her eyes. She turned onto her side, and whispered up at him,

"Where's the infant?"

Inuyasha explained EVERYTHING the doctor told them, and she sighed in relief. Kagome whispered,

"When I was about to land... I felt this added power in me, and it just happened.Before I passed out, a woman was standing over me.Didn't you see her?"

Inuyasha caressed her cheek, "There was no woman, Kagome."

"Yes there was, and she said her name was Midoriko.She's the woman who created the Sacred Jewel so long ago."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked, "Are you sure it wasn't just you imagining it?"

"No, I'm telling the truth."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "What did she say?"

"She told me I had a pure heart, and would no longer suffer.I remember her putting something in my hand."whispered Kagome feeling something round in her hand.

She lifted her unbroken hand to reveal a beautiful shining jewel. Inuyasha gaped,

"I that the-

Kagome nodded, "It's the Jewel Of Four Souls.She continues to fight within it."

"This is insane."whispered Inuyasha, touching it with one finger to only be zapped.

Inuyasha yiped, "Ow!"

"Inuyasha!Are you okay?"asked Kagome taking his finger, and kissing his.

Inuyasha smiled down at her, "I'm fine, but I guess she allows no one but you to protect it."

"I guess, and maybe Ginkura too."

He repeated, "Ginkura?"

"That's what Midoriko called the infant."smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too."smiled Kagome.

He leaned down, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Kagome kissed back. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, neither one noticed the door opened. A woman's voice came,

"Oh my!"

They pulled away, and only Kagome blushed. Inuyasha glared, and grunted,

"There is a thing called knocking."

Kagome hit Inuyasha's on the arm, "Inuyasha!"

"No, it's alright... um... I'm the little infant childs mother."smiled the woman with long cremey brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Kagome asked, "Can you call her Ginkura?"

"That's beautiful... I never got the chance to name her.She was taken from me."whispered the woman.

Kagome sat up, and ignored Inuyasha's firm stare, "Where's her father."

"He died in a car accident when I was only five months."whispered the woman sadly give her a locket.

Kagome opened it, and there was a man with jet black hair, and indigo eyes. She gave it back,

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, it's okay.My names Ami Yumuina."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."smiled Kagome.

Ami smiled back, "I came to thank you with all my heart.I didn't care if she was changed into a half demon, I just wanted her back safe and sound with me."

"She was very lucky, and is special."smiled Kagome.

Ami smiled, "Thank you, and you may come by to see her anytime you want."

"I will, bye!"called Kagome as she left.

Inuyasha smirked, "You really do have a pure heart."

"Well, it isn't dark.What else would it be?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Violent."

"Hey!"laughed Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed, "You sure beat some sense into Daisuke."

"Yeah, I was takening all my anger out on him.Felt great!"smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Would you lay back, before you injury yourself more."

"I'm fine."glared Kagome.

Inuyasha glared, "Kagome...

"Fine."pouted Kagome laying back.

He let out a sigh, and pulled her to him. Inuyasha whispered into her neck, making her shiver,

"I love you a lot, Kagome.I still feel so stupid for not paying attention to you, and I can't believe you did that!"

Kagome sighed, "I had too!If I didn't, I'd still be a prisoner."

"You wouldn't be in this hospital either."glared Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes became glossy, "You're angry at me, aren't you."

"Yes, I am a bit, because you didn't listen to a word I said to you."

She looked into his slightly red eyes, "I'm sorry, Inu-puppy, I was just tired of hiding, and being bored."

His anger lifted a bit when a tear slipped her eyes. Inuyasha wiped it away, and made her look at him,

"Please don't cry, Kagome."

Kagome whispered, "You probably don't trust me anymore..."

"Don't think that... of course I trust you.The fact is though, you could've been seriously hurt, Kagome."frowned Inuyasha. "I don't know what I would've done if you got-

Kagome looked down, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead, as she looked at her necklace with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha brought her head up,

"It's okay, it's all over now."

She nodded, and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha kissed her back. Soon they pulled away, and held each other. Falling asleep in the process.

_**A Month Later**_

Kagome glared at the wrist support with anger. Inuyasha laughed,

"It's no coming off for another month, so glare all you want."

Kagome whined, "But it's irritating!"

They had just woken up, well Kagome tried to throw the alarm, and Inuyasha had to stop her. Again. He took a sip of his orange juice,

"Just drink milk, that way your muscl-

Kagome fixed her a glass of milk, and gulped it down. She asked,

"Can I take it off now!?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No, stupid."

"Gah!Then why did you tell me to drink milk!?"yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Think about what you're saying Kagome."

"Oops, sorry Inu-puppy."smiled Kagome wrapping her arms around his shoulder as he finished his breakfast.

Inuyasha looked up at her, "I better get going.I don't want to be late."

Kagome did puppy eyes, and pouted,

"A little longer."

Inuyasha mimmicked what she'd say, "Sorry, can't afford to be late again."

She sat in his lap, and asked again with sad puppy eyes,

"Please... every since I got home from the hospital.It's been all work, work, work."

Inuyasha nodded, "I know, but I've missed to many days.Do you want me to get fired?"

"Inuyasha..."whined Kagome, beginning to his neck.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, and clenched onto her waist. She rubbed his dog ears, and he didn't want her to stop. Inuyasha mummbled,

"Kagome..."

Kagome gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, and he kissed back. Making it a little heated. She panted into the kiss, and could tell she was arousing him. Kagome slid her hand down his chest, and began kissing down his neck. Inuyasha didn't do anything to make her stop. That is until his watch beeped, and he whined,

"Kagome..."

Kagome pulled away, "Fine."

She got off of him, and stomped out the kitchen. Inuyasha groaned, and gathered up his stuff. He felt a bit heated from what just occurred. He jumped when a door slammed, and sighed more. He sighed, and left.

Inuyasha decided to talk to her tonight.

_**That Night**_

Inuyasha was once again, exhausted from work, and went upstairs. He walked into the room to see Kagome fast asleep. He took off his shoes, and laid beside her. He captured her lips into a sweet kiss, and immediately got a kiss back. She moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away, and looked down at her to see tired blue eyes. Kagome mummbled as she turned away,

"Don't you have some work to do?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome... come on.I never comeplained when you worked."

"I found time to spend time with you too, but you just work.No questions asked."grunted Kagome. "Now you ruined my dream, thanks a lot.

Inuyasha asked, "What dream?"

"I'm torturing Kikyo for yanking my doll's head off."smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Is that why you smile in your sleep."

"No, I smile because I'm in your arms."whispered Kagome avoiding his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you, 'Gome, but that's going to change."

"Really?"she asked, turning toward him.

Inuyasha nodded, "I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled like a child who just got a kitten. Inuyasha took in her seducing scent. He pushed her back to the bed, and smirked down at her,

"Now... where were we?"

Kagome giggled, and let him capture her lips into a heated kiss. From that day on, they had nothing to worry about. Well, except the fact that Kagome can kick Inuyasha's butt if he pisses her off.

_**LOL! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ALL! OH, AND THE END!!!!!! **_


End file.
